Will & Joy
by nikkibabe
Summary: *COMPLETE* FAN FIC WINNER! Years after Spike left Sunnydale Buffy isn't a Slayer anymore and Spike isn't a vampire. They are thrown together by the people who they love the most in the world.
1. Love

Family  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the BtVS characters, they belong to Joss and a bunch of other people. But I do own Joyce and William.  
  
SUMMARY: Two special people who are in love bring Buffy and spike back together.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Lets just pretend that when Spike left Sunnydale in season 6 he didn't only get his soul back but he was made human but never went back to Buffy.  
  
This first chapter doesn't concentrate on Buffy and Spike but stick with me because it'll come soon.  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
NEW YORK CITY  
  
Joyce rolled over in bed and sat up, her long curly brown hair a mess and her face free of make up. But she didn't care today was a Sunday so she had no work and she was with the man she loved.  
  
Before walking in the living room she looked back at the man asleep in her bed, they'd only known each other for a month but they were so in love. Her William, she'd met him in a coffee round the corner from her office and it was love at first sight. He was perfect and everything had moved so fast but they didn't care they were just so happy.  
  
Last night all her dreams had come true when he'd asked her if she would marry him, he held the ring out and she said yes within seconds. This morning she was still happy but one thought nagged at her, what her dad would say.  
  
Joy had always been the apple of her fathers eye, he loved her more than anything in the world which was great but when it came to boys it was a little annoying. She hadn't been able to date until she was 18 when she moved to New York to go to college because her dad always scared guys away, but Will was great how could her dad not like him?  
  
"Who you kiddin' dad won't like him because you're sleeping with him." She said to her self as she poured a cup of coffee.  
  
"Your dad?" A voice questioned behind her, she had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard Will get up.  
  
Joy turned and smiled at him, today was meant to be they're happy day, not a day when they worry about their parents reactions.  
  
"Yeah my dad's kinda over protective, after all I'm the only one he's got." Joy told him still maintaining her smile, nothing was going to worry them today.  
  
"It might have helped if he'd met me."  
  
"It's not my fault he lives in North California, but he'll meet you soon enough and he'll love you just like I do." She said leaning up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips.  
  
"And there's my mom, not too mention Aunty Dawn, Aunty Willow and Aunty Anya I'm their little boy." Will told her trying to comfort her.  
  
Joy was staring out of the window, "I wish I had a big family like you, after my mom 'went' all I had was dad."  
  
Will put his arms round Joy's waist, he felt sorry for her too. Her mom had died when she was only a toddler and neither her mom or dad had any family. Where as Will had more family than he could handle, fussing round him. Will decided to lighten the mood.  
  
"So my Joy are we going to set a date?"  
  
Joy beamed, back to wedding talk, her getting married this was way too perfect. Looking at Will she saw all the love and passion in the world burning just for her, and that was why she wasn't too worried about telling her dad.  
  
Ever since she was little her dad had taught her that love wasn't safe or predictable, love burned and raced and was spontaneous, and that was the sort of love she deserved. She use to laugh at him, but after meeting Will she knew he was right, it just hurt a little to know that it wasn't that kind of love he shared with her mom, he had with someone else, but he never did talk about her.  
  
"Say a month?" Joy asked  
  
"Sound great, now where's that waffles?"  
  
"Oh Will, I think we should go to Sunnydale and have it there."  
  
Will looked back at her, he would love to have the wedding in Sunnydale but what about her dad.  
  
"I'd love that honey but what about your dad?"  
  
"You have lots of family there, my dad can come stay for the wedding." She told him.  
  
Will looked at his love, his perfect Joy, she was so beautiful and her perfect blue eyes could light up a room. He hoped that his mom and the rest of the mother hen's would like her, sure Joyce was stubborn but so was he. Joyce was fiery but so was his mom. Could be a match made in heaven, or could be a living nightmare.  
  
"Shall we go back to bed." Will whispered in Joy's ear.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy put the phone down, this weeks phone call had gone a little differently than normal. Normally her son Will talked about what was happening at work, but not this week.  
  
Buffy sat on a stool a the breakfast bar in the kitchen, leaning on the side for support, she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hey what did Will have to say for himself?" Her sister Dawn asked as she pulled herself up a seat next to Buffy.  
  
"He's getting married." Buffy said her voice totally void of any emotion.  
  
"He's what?" Dawn shouted having never been the calmer of the two sisters.  
  
"That girl he met last month, Joyce, they're going to get married."  
  
"We haven't even met her." Dawn said still screaming at the thought of some little trashy girl forcing her little Will to marry her.  
  
"I know, now calm down, they are both coming her at the weekend."  
  
Dawn didn't answer her, William was getting married, it had been hard enough when he'd moved to New York but now he was a real grown up. Buffy sat trying to work out her thought on the situation, her baby all grown up and starting his own family with the woman he loved. She was happy for him, well as long as this 'Joyce' wasn't a bitch.  
  
One good thing was that he was coming home to get married, she would now get to spend some real time with her son for the first time in ages.  
  
"Do you think we should call Michael?" Dawn asked referring to Will's father.  
  
"No Will told me not to bother, doesn't want him here." Buffy said.  
  
Dawn smiled, that was her William. Dawn had never like Mike, but he wasn't around long, he practically ran out of the door when he found out Buffy was pregnant.  
  
"At least we know that we brought Will up to not walk out on his girl, Joyce is a lucky woman." Dawn said trying to lighten up the conversation.  
  
"Well we will have to see when we meet her."  
  
~*~  
  
"Dad calm down and listen to me." Joy said  
  
Will laughed, Joy and her dad had been arguing on the phone for about half an hour, both as stubborn as each other neither one giving way.  
  
"Daddy he's a brilliant man and you'll love him if you..." Joy was cut off by more of her fathers shouts.  
  
She looked over to Will for some support, he came over and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck.  
  
"Shut up and listen to me, I love you and I love Will we're getting married and you will be happy for us." Joy told him in no uncertain terms, her voice with a strict tone.  
  
Joy listened to a few more rants before saying, "Daddy we will come and pick you up when we get into L.A airport on Saturday."  
  
"Yes we're going to meet Will's mom and the rest of his family and you're coming with us."  
  
Will went back over to the sofa smiling at Joy, she handled herself so well sometimes. Getting her point across with shouting, not something he'd seen a lot when he was growing up, his mom and Dawn did a lot of shouting. A lot of the time for no reason. He watched Joy hang up the phone.  
  
"He's coming, he's not happy but he'll calm down." Joy told Will, hoping that her dad would calm down and not rip Will's head off as he'd threatened.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think I want to know if I should bother continuing. Sorry there wasn't much Buffy & Spike but like I said it will come.  
  
Can you guess who Joy's dad is yet? 


	2. Daddy

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Joy stood outside the car rental office keeping watch on their luggage while Will sorted out the car rental, the weather was warm and she felt sick. It was time to face her dad, but looking through the large glass window to the office she knew it was worth it.  
  
The flight had been long, hot and sticky, but both Will and Joy wanted it to last longer, so that they could enjoy being happy rather than arguing with their parents.  
  
Will strode out of the office car keys in hand, "Right your house first then." The young couple walked off towards the red convertible.  
  
~*~  
  
Joy tapped her fingers on the dashboard as they pulled into the road where her dad lived she looked at Will.  
  
"I think you should wait in the car while I talk to him, k?" Joy said as the car stopped.  
  
"Honey your dad can't be that bad, so he's a little too protective but I'm sure when he see's how much I love you he'll be happy for us."  
  
Joy gave him a half smile, knowing that soon enough Will would understand what she meant about her dad. She stepped out of the car and Will watched as she headed up the path.  
  
~*~  
  
"Daddy?" Joy shouted as she pushed the door open and walked into the house, "Daddy."  
  
Her father stepped out in front of his daughter causing her to jump back. Her dad was always creeping up on people, but he only ever did it when he was mad with her. Sure enough when she looked at him she saw his angry scowl.  
  
"Hello Joyce." he said pulling a smoke from the packet and lighting it.  
  
Joy sighed, he was mad, calling her Joyce that always meant something big. Like the time he found her making out with Mark Foundry in the cemetery one night in her freshman year.  
  
"Hi daddy." She said pulling him into her arms, his expression softened, he could never stay mad at his little girl.  
  
The man looked around the room searching for the man that thought he was good enough for his baby.  
  
"So this bloody poof not man enough to come face me then pet?"  
  
He knew he'd pushed it too far when he saw the flash of anger in his daughter's eyes, she was a passionate and stubborn girl and she got that off him so he could read the emotions.  
  
"You haven't even met him! He's outside I told him to wait there while I sort you out." Joy shouted.  
  
"Sort me out? Joy I love you but I don't want you to do this." Spike scoffed at her.  
  
"Well I am."  
  
"Even if I tell you I can't?"  
  
"Daddy you always taught me that woman were strong and beautiful, I want to do this and I will. But I want you to be there with me, you wouldn't let your little bit down would you?" Joy said in a calmer manner than before, she moved onto the sofa and her dad followed her.  
  
He looked into her eyes, he saw an amazing young woman there but he still desperately searched for his little girl.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in love and it's a love that burns and consumes just like you always told me I deserved. I found it Daddy."  
  
Joy noticed how this seemed to work, a look of calm passed over her fathers face. But it soon changed to a look of longing, a look of despair. Joy had seen it before, it was the same every time she asked him about how what he was like before he met her mom.  
  
Joy reached for his hand, "Now if you promise to be nice we'll go out to the car." She grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.  
  
"I'll promise to try." Spike said, "Not try very hard mind." He added under his breath.  
  
~*~  
  
Will noticed the door open and saw Joy coming through it, smiling, that had to be a good sign. Then he saw his father-in-law to be behind her, Will looked at him, he didn't look too tough.  
  
The man was scowling as he approached the car, scowling right at Will. Joy tossed her fathers bags on to the back seat of the car.  
  
"Dad this is Will." Joy said motioning towards the young man sat in the driver's seat.  
  
The man looked at Will, didn't look like a drug dealer or a wife beater, but you can never tell.  
  
"You can call me Spike." He said as he jumped on to the back seat.  
  
Joy's head shot round and her eyes stared at her father, Will was confused. "You promised!" She shouted.  
  
"What?" Spike asked smirking at his daughter.  
  
"You know what no one ever calls you Spike anymore, well unless you hate them or they hate you."  
  
"Just reliving my youth sweetheart." He told her, keeping a close eye on Will.  
  
Will shifted in his chair, feeling Spike's eyes on the back of his neck. His mom had told him a lot of scary stuff about Sunnydale and the things that lived there but he had never been as scared as this. In fact he wondered if Spike was a vampire, but then he'd just seen him walk to the car in perfect sun.  
  
'Maybe he was another sort of demon then' Will thought as he pulled out of the street.  
  
The silence was murder, Will really wanted to talk to Spike if only for Joy sake but he had the distinct feeling that nothing he could say would do. As thoughts of possible conversations filled his mind Spike spoke.  
  
"Right you know I don't like this but I have to hear it, do you love Joy?" Spike asked breaking the silence.  
  
Will looked up so that he could meet Spike's eye in the rear view mirror, "Yes I do. I can't tell you how much because my love for Joy is beyond comprehension."  
  
Spike was about to laugh at the nancy boy in front of him when he saw the look that came onto Joy's face, he let it drop she was happy.  
  
Joy, his Joy had grown up and fallen in love and he could see she was right it was a love that burnt and consumed, he just hoped that it worked for then. And if it didn't he would rip Will's throat out.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Spike walked up the stairs and saw that his bedroom door was open, 'Joy' he thought as he walked in.  
  
He saw his daughter sat on at the end of his bed holding a small picture in her hand, she had his wooden box open in front of her.  
  
"Always the noisy one pet." He said as he bent down to take the picture off his five-year-old daughter.  
  
Her big blue eyes looked up at him, "Daddy I'm sorry I know you said this was private but.." She trailed off not being able to think of a suitable excuse.  
  
"It's ok pet." He said packing his things back up into the box.  
  
"Who is she Daddy? She's pretty."  
  
Spike looked at her, what should he say, 'the only woman I ever really loved.' No that would lead to far too many 'What about mommy' questions.  
  
"Just someone Daddy use to know sweet."  
  
Joy started to skip out from the room, but she turned and said, "On day I'm going to be that pretty Daddy."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The rest of the journey they didn't talk much, Joy thought that best because she knew her father wouldn't be able to hold his tongue. He had seemed to except the situation, but then again her father was known for his angry outbursts.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike had spent the whole trip lost in his own thoughts, thoughts of his baby when she was a baby, thoughts of her mother, thoughts of his own love that burned and consumed.  
  
So caught up in these thoughts that he didn't notice where the car was taking him, the familiar roads didn't strike any recognition in his mind. Spike didn't even notice the large and colourful 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign that he use to love to hate as they passed it.  
  
Joy turned in her seat to face Spike, "We're staying here Dad, we thought you could get settled in while we go and see Will's mom. Then maybe tomorrow you could meet her."  
  
Spike nodded, he knew why Joy didn't want him to meet Will's mom just yet, he'd only try and get her on side to stop the wedding.  
  
"Great are you staying with her?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, Will's mom's got a good sized house but it's always full of people." Joy explained.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
The car stopped outside a motel and Spike got out of the car grabbing his bags.  
  
He watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot, he had no idea where he was. As he made his way to reception he wondered to himself what Will's mother was like.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Car Rides

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Joy looked over her shoulder to see her dad just stood in the motel parking lot, standing there looking lost. She knew that he was scared, scared that she didn't need him anymore. Once years ago he had told her about another little girl he knew who didn't need him anymore, and Joy knew that it had nearly killed him. Somehow she had to make him see that she would always need him.  
  
"You ok honey?" Will asked noticing the far away look in her eyes.  
  
"Yep, just a tiny bit nervous 'bout meeting your mom." Joy told him.  
  
"You should be more worried about my Aunty Dawn, but don't worry I can handle her." Will laughed to him self, he couldn't really handle Dawn or any of them but he wanted to put Joy at ease.  
  
The women in his family had always held their own, him and Uncle Xander had always stuck together and Grandad Giles had the best idea by staying in England.  
  
"Well if I can handle my dad I think I can face anything." Joy said turning the car radio down so that they could talk properly.  
  
Will smiled, Joy's dad was defiantly different. The man had been calm but Will had been unnerved by that, it was like Spike was just waiting for the right time to murder him.  
  
"So what did you think of my dad then?"  
  
"Unusual character babe but I do kinda like him for some reason."  
  
"He is a nice guy most of the time, you have to understand him."  
  
"Oh I think I understand, he loves you."  
  
Joy smiled back at Will, he was right her dad did love her and she was so glad that Will could understand that. All he had to worry about now was his family, his mom could get pretty nasty sometimes.  
  
When he was little his Aunty Dawn use to get him to say things to his mom to wind her up and then his mom would get really angry with the both of them.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Dawn watched her nephew playing with his cars on the lounge floor, and see saw her sister in the kitchen starring out of the window. Dawn could see that she was thinking about him again, time to shake things up a bit.  
  
"Will come here." She said quietly.  
  
Will toddled over to her and put his ear to her mouth.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and play with that coat you like in mommy's room." Will looked up into his Auntie's eyes he knew that it was probably going to make his mommy mad but he liked dressing up in that coat. Aunty Dawn would let him dress up in it when his mommy was out.  
  
Will went upstairs.  
  
Dawn waited a few minutes before walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy where's Will?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy looked round her face slightly panicked, she ran out of the room and bounded up the stairs.  
  
Dawn crept up the stairs after her to watch the scene unfold. Sure enough there was Will stood in Buffy's bedroom with the long leather duster swamping his body, a smile came to her face.  
  
"William Summer what are you doing in that?" Buffy shouted as she pulling the coat off her son. Will looked at his mom.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy, don't be mad."  
  
Buffy melted seeing her son pout and beg her not to be mad. She shouldn't be hard on him it wasn't his fault. It was Dawn's she turned to her sister.  
  
"How many times are you going to do this?" She shouted as her son watched the scene in confusion.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked.  
  
"He's not his son and no matter how much you wish that he was he's not he's Michael's." Buffy said before picking up Will and storming off down the stairs.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Joy watched as Will drove down the street obviously lost in thought, he looked so cute.  
  
"What you thinking about darling?" Joy asked bringing Will out of his private memory lane.  
  
"Just my mom and Dawn, they love each other a lot but the do tend to fight a lot." Will explained.  
  
"My dad never had anyone to fight with." Joy said. She wished her dad had someone but he never had anyone.  
  
"Apparently Dawn wanted someone else to be my father."  
  
"What she hates your real dad that much?"  
  
Will took his eyes off the road for a second to look right into Joy's eyes, "No she just loved the man she wanted to be my dad that much."  
  
Joy couldn't claim to understand what Will was talking about but she did understand that what ever had happened upset Will a lot.  
  
"Do you know him? Not your dad I mean the man Dawn wanted as your dad." Joy asked treading carefully.  
  
"No, never met him I don't even know what his name is, just that Dawn loved him a lot." Will answered, a tear nearly forming in his eyes.  
  
Joy decided that she should just leave the conversation for now.  
  
As if on cue Will turned to her and said, "Well this is my house, Revello Drive."  
  
The car pulled to a stop and Joy looked at the house, it seemed nice. It was a normal family house it looked like a happy place to live.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn looked out of the curtains when she heard the sound of a car pulling up, it was Will and that Joyce girl. Dawn couldn't get a good look at her, but she would in time. As she went to open the door she wondered if Buffy would kick her ass if she was a bitch.  
  
"Buffy they're here." She shouted up the stairs, but almost before she finished saying it Buffy had joined her at the door.  
  
"Well, well." Buffy said tapping her fingers on the doorframe keenly watching her son and the girl with him. In all honesty the girl looked nice, but still she was taking her baby away.  
  
The young couple took in a deep breath in and made there way up the path to face the family inside.  
  
"Mom, Dawn this is Joyce." Will said.  
  
Both Buffy and Dawn starred at the young woman in front of them, her blue eyes were so blue they reminded them of someone else.  
  
Joy held out her hand to the women, they looked like nice people but they were looking at her in a strange way. And Will's mom looked sort of familiar in a weird way.  
  
"It's nice to meet you both." Joy said and Buffy showed them into the house.  
  
Dawn watched her, there was something about the girl. It gave her the felling that this girl was going to turn their whole lives around.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Mother

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Will hugged his mom and then moved on to Dawn, he knew that no matter how angry they were about the whole marriage thing they were still happy to see him. Both of them wouldn't take their eyes of Joy, almost mesmerized by her. It was making Will nervous.  
  
"So then mom this is Joy and if you want to start screaming and shouting then lets just get in over with." Will said breaking the silence in the room.  
  
Buffy looked up at her son angry that he had spoken to her in that way, but at the same time proud that he was standing up for himself and his girl like she'd always taught him to.  
  
"Yes I am mad, mad that you are rushing into this because I think that you are both too young and it's too quick." Buffy explained.  
  
"I understand but we are going a head anyway. We came here to make sure that you would be there with us."  
  
Dawn was just watching trying to bite her tongue. It was a big task, her nephew was sitting in their lounge telling them how it was going to be. Buffy nodded her head letting her son know that she didn't except it yet but that she would try.  
  
"Well then Joyce tell us about yourself." Buffy asked making Joy feel like she was at an interview, the feeling wasn't helped by the way Buffy and Dawn were sat straight in front of her.  
  
"Ok then first I prefer Joy, I'm a writer I do newspaper stuff but I had my first novel published about six months ago. I love it so much."  
  
Will watched as Joy's face lit up as she talked about her work, it made him so happy to see her like that. It made him proud to see that his mom and Dawn seemed impressed with Joy and her job.  
  
The tension in the room seemed to be easing away, but Joy noticed that Dawn had still not said anything. Joy decided that she should try to make her talk.  
  
"I can understand that you're weary of me and this situation, but I do love Will and nothing would make me happier than to be his wife." She took a deep breath, "And to be part of this family if you'll let me." Joy let the words fall out of her mouth keeping her tone calm, not wanting to offend them. All the time she kept her eyes on Dawn.  
  
It seemed to make break the ice, Dawn didn't know how to respond she still wasn't too sure of the situation. But give the girl something she had guts, she had come into this strange home and stood up for her love. She hadn't seen passion for love like that since before Spike had left.  
  
"Well that's good enough for me Joy." Dawn said holding her hand out towards Joy. Then she got up and walked towards the kitchen, Will couldn't quite gauge her response.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn bent down on the kitchen floor searching for a bottle of wine, Will and Joy were going to get married and Dawn was going to make it good for them. Joy had something about her that Dawn liked, a spirit that commanded respect.  
  
She headed back into the lounge to find her sister, her nephew and Joy smiling. They all looked happy and it made her happy to think that Will had been able to build a normal life. It couldn't have been hard for him when his father walked out and his mom was a Slayer. Yet he had grown from being a normal little boy into a normal young man.  
  
"Celebration time I think." Dawn said handing them all a glass each.  
  
"See they love you." Will whispered to joy.  
  
"Well we've got so much to plan and not a lot of time but I'm sure we can do it, it's not as if it's an apocalypses or anything." Dawn said laughing noting the confused look of Joy's face.  
  
Will was going to have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"We should get Anya to help, she's done it twice now." Buffy said to Dawn.  
  
"Oh has your Aunty Anya been married before?" Joy asked not remembering Will saying anything about that.  
  
Will shuck his head, "No it was just that the first time they tried to get married Xander walked out then three years later they gave it another try. That time he managed to stay until the end of the ceremony."  
  
"Oh." Joy said worried that she had really put her foot in it.  
  
Buffy could sense the young woman's discomfort and decided to change the subject.  
  
"So what about your parents how do they feel about all this?" She asked wondering what they were like.  
  
Will smiled at his mother she was trying and that pleased him but he just wished that she hadn't asked about Joy's parents.  
  
"Well my mom is dead so I don't really know what she thinks." Joy told them.  
  
"Oh bad me I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Buffy rambled trying to make up for the mistake.  
  
"Don't feel bad it happened a long time ago now, I was only little." Joy said wanting to let Buffy know that it really was ok.  
  
"What about your dad?" Buffy asked hoping that he wasn't dead as well.  
  
"My dad, he's a bit upset about it really. He's a bit over the top with me, I think he'll come round."  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn, Joy's dad wasn't the only one who was over protective, yes Dawn had brought the wine in but Buffy still wasn't convinced.  
  
"I'm sure that he's just worried." Buffy said.  
  
"So when are we going to meet him?" Dawn asked.  
  
"We thought we'd let him calm down at the motel tonight and then maybe bring him here in the morning." Will explained, Buffy smiled she understood.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike had decided to find a bar after sitting in the motel room for a while, he needed a drink after the day he'd had.  
  
He'd walked out of the room and just walked, his feet controlling him, it wasn't long before he was stood outside Willy's bar.  
  
"What the bloody hell?!" Spike shouted when he looked up at the sign above the door.  
  
He threw his arms up into the arm and let out an almighty scream, he was back in the one place in the world he never wanted to go again, Sunny D.  
  
His mind reeled he head telling him to go back to his motel room and then leave in the morning. But he couldn't do that Joy wouldn't understand, she shouldn't have to. His heart was telling him to go Revello Drive and see if Buffy was still there. If she was still alive.  
  
What about Dawn, he loved that girl nearly as much as he loved Joy. He had to know what had happened to them. All these years he had managed to block them out of his thoughts but now he was back here he couldn't just walk away and forget. Not again.  
  
He started to walk in the direction of the Summers house.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was Anya, she wants to know if you two have decided on a colour scheme." Buffy said putting the phone down.  
  
Will started laughing, that was Aunty Anya alright. Dawn joined him.  
  
"Not yet no." Joy said wondering what sort of mad family she was marring into. Colour schemes were the last thing on her mind, and Dawn had made four jokes already that involved apocalypses.  
  
She wasn't sure her dad would get on too well with these people, she liked them but her dad wasn't too big on people in general never mind quirky people. Tomorrow was going to be a whole new challenge and Joy just wanted to get it out of the way. A harsh banging noise came from the other side of the front Buffy stood up to answer it. She pulled the door open.  
  
For a second she was confused, there was a man standing looking at her, he looked like Spike but he wasn't because Spike was forever twenty-five. But those eyes, and they were staring right at her.  
  
He stalked past her, "Slayer."  
  
At that second Buffy knew without a doubt that it was Spike she didn't know how it could be but nobody else ever called her Slayer like he did.  
  
"Spike?" Dawn questioned from the hall looking at the man who had just barged into her home.  
  
The two woman and the man just stood staring at each other examining the way time had treated them all, none of them knowing what to say.  
  
The silence was broken by a surprised voice coming from the lounge, "Dad?"  
  
"Joy?"  
  
"Dad!" Both Buffy and Dawn said in unison.  
  
TBC. 


	5. Friction

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
The situation was going to get way out of hand and fast Joy could feel it. Something in her father was about to snap and by the look on Buffy's face her temper wasn't going to hold out that long either. They had all been stood there for about five minutes and no one had said anything.  
  
Dawn wanted to speak up, to let Spike know that he was welcome here, she knew what he had tried to do to Buffy all those years ago but she had forgiven him. She didn't know if Buffy had because she had never spoken about it.  
  
Spike looked at Will, it was so obvious that he was Buffy's son why he had never seen it before he didn't know. Everything about the young man screamed Buffy.  
  
"She's your daughter!" Buffy shouted a tinge of disgust dripping from her words.  
  
Spike heard it and the anger boiled over inside him, "Yes and what problem have YOU got with that?"  
  
Will and Joy were looking at each other, totally lost in the conversation. Each had an idea of what was going on but not enough to understand what was happening between their parents.  
  
"Both of you should just calm down." Dawn said as her sister and the best friend she ever had stared at each other. There was so much hate in their eyes but anyone could see the other thing that was there, the repressed lust.  
  
"Well I might of known the girl that wants to screw up my son's life would belong to you!" Buffy shouted ignoring her sister's instruction.  
  
"Don't put this on Joy, it's your son that asked her." Spike said.  
  
Will couldn't believe his mother had stood there and said that with Joy standing in the room, why couldn't she understand that they were in love and grown up enough to make there own decisions.  
  
"Mother!" Will shouted.  
  
"What do you want Will?" Buffy asked her words softer towards him.  
  
"I want you to stop shouting and understand that Joy is not screwing up my life and if you can't see that then we will leave and you will not be coming to my wedding." Will spat.  
  
"Oh I see that Joy's influence has started to show already."  
  
Will picked up his coat and grabbed Joy' hand.  
  
"And tell me Slayer what is that supposed to mean?" Spike interjected.  
  
Dawn noticed that Will was leaving and she wanted to bring that to the attention of Buffy and Spike, but she wanted to let the two of them play this one out.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell is happening is there?" Will asked Joy when they had got in the car.  
  
Joy stayed silent, she knew in clicked into place, "Your mom's the Slayer."  
  
Will looked at Joy, he didn't know what to say to her should he tell her the truth. How did she know about the Slayer anyway?  
  
"Joy what, how, I mean the Slayer?"  
  
"That's what my dad called her."  
  
"Yeah but how do you know about the Slayer?"  
  
"Well one of my dad's novels is about the Vampire Slayer, I told him more than once it sounded more like diary than a work of fiction. So your mom's the one then." Joy said, the last part mostly to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh you know what it means, any kid of yours must be a bad influence." Buffy shouted at Spike things were really getting out of hand.  
  
"My Joy is a nice girl and if you say one more word about her I'll"  
  
"You'll what Spike?" Buffy screamed.  
  
Dawn had moved to the doorway now, she knew that she shouldn't be listening to this but she couldn't leave.  
  
"Oh so I'm not even back a day and you're throwing that back in my face!"  
  
"It's not something you just get over Spike. What you did to me and then now you come back."  
  
Buffy was stood only inches away from Spike now, venom clear in her voice. Dawn knew that if she didn't intervene then things were going to get really nasty.  
  
"Has no one else noticed that Spike's alive?" Dawn asked hoping that this would defuse the situation.  
  
Buffy stepped back from Spike, she was too close. Dawn was right for some reason the vampire that had ran out of her life all that time ago was gone and now all that was left was a living breathing version.  
  
Spike turned to Dawn, "Hello bit."  
  
"Oh don't you try that one!" Buffy said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about woman?" Spike asked. "Trying to get Dawn on side, you've always done that."  
  
Spike huffed at her, she was just dying to fight with him. He'd come here to make sure she was ok, that she was still alive and she was doing this. He'd gone to all that trouble for her to be human for her and she didn't even care how or why.  
  
"Make yourself at home why don't you Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"Thanks pet I will."  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean the one?" Will asked joy as they drove back to the hotel.  
  
"My dad fell in love once, it ended badly but I always knew that whoever she was he still loved her always would." Joy said crying.  
  
"Honey why are you crying?"  
  
"Because it wasn't my mom, yeah he cared about her but not like he loved your mom."  
  
"How do you know it's my mom?" Will asked.  
  
"Come off it did you not see the way they looked at each other?" Joy asked wanting reassurance that it wasn't just her that saw it.  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
~*~  
  
"Spike are you going to explain what's going on with you, with the whole breathing thing." Dawn asked.  
  
"Well it's a long story Nibblet, but to cut it short I went to a demon and he worked some mojo on me now I'm human and Joy is my daughter." Spike explained.  
  
"I like Joy." Dawn said, not knowing what else to say to the man that sat in front of her.  
  
Buffy was just glaring at him, she wanted him out of her house and she defiantly wanted Joy out of Will's life. The wedding could not happen now, in fact the relationship had to end all together.  
  
"I did." Buffy added.  
  
"You did?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"Yeah but now I know who she is I'm not having her in my family." Buffy stated clearly her eyes still fixed on Spike.  
  
"What because it doesn't suit you? It's not her fault I'm her father and funnily enough I don't think Will is just going to agree to that."  
  
"Oh boo-hoo my heart bleeds for your daughter. Not."  
  
"Why will you not just shut up Slayer!" Spike roared in a way that he hadn't done since he was a vampire.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at him, he may be human but he hadn't changed a bit. He was still Spike annoying as hell. Spike could see the emotions she was feeling, he got angry with himself for even going there. He grabbed his coat and strode out of the house.  
  
"Well that went well." Dawn commented.  
  
~*~  
  
"Joy if your dad is who I think he is then there's something I think you should know." Will said pulling into the parking lot of the motel.  
  
He didn't really think that he should be telling her this but what could he do. They had been put into this situation and he would just have to deal with it in the best way he could.  
  
"What?" Joy asked worried about what was going to come next.  
  
"I think your dad was a vampire." He waited to Joy to start shouting at him, accusing him of all sorts but she never. She just laughed.  
  
"Yeah my dad a scary big bad vampire!"  
  
TBC. 


	6. Brave Girl

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Joy was still laughing when they got back into the motel room, her dad a vampire. Yes the image of the loner writer from England was just a front and really he was evil, conducting evil plans at his typewriter!  
  
Will hadn't added anything else, what could he say to her, it was clear that she thought he was insane. But he knew it was true the way that Dawn had looked when she saw Spike it had to be him. It all fell into place.  
  
"Joy stop laughing we have to talk about his." Will begged.  
  
"Listen I'm a writer and my dad is a writer maybe you should leave the fairytales up to us."  
  
"You know about the Slayer and you believe that so why not this." He said as he rubbed he back, he so did not want to fight over this.  
  
"Yeah but unless you hadn't noticed my dad breathes and he's very fond of the sun, I think maybe your confused." Joy told her lover.  
  
Maybe she was right after all he had no proof that Spike use to be a vampire and well he'd never heard of vampires becoming human, well not often. No he was right he knew he was and if he wasn't then why was his mom at home fighting with him.  
  
"Yeah I see what you're saying but your dad was a vampire. I mean it Joy, he's the one that Dawn wanted to be my dad."  
  
~*~  
  
Spike had made his way to the motel as he walked into the parking lot he saw the rental car that Joy and Will were driving. He thought maybe he should go and talk to them let them know what was going on but then he realized that he didn't really know what was going on. And what the hell was he meant to say to Joy?  
  
'Hi honey daddy's a vamp, think not' Spike thought to him self as he opened the door to his room and pulled out a smoke.  
  
"This bloody town, when the hell will I ever be able to come here and bad things not happen?" He shouted to no one else but him self, pulling a bottle of whiskey that he'd picked up on the way out of a brown paper bag.  
  
Spike unscrewed the top of the bottle and reached for a glass before thinking better of it and just pulling the bottle to his lips and throwing the liquid back. Then came a knock at the door, he really wasn't in the mood for visitors so he decided to ignore it.  
  
He looked up as his daughter flung the door open and stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Right are you going to even try and explain?" Joy asked eyeing the opened bottle of whiskey in her father's hand. "No I don't think I will." Spike told her all the time making sure that his eyes didn't meet hers, he couldn't handle that disapproving glare now.  
  
"Wrong answer." Joy said lightly tapping her foot on the floor letting him know that she meant business.  
  
"What do you want to know, it's all in the past so there really is no need." Spike said hoping that it would get her off his case.  
  
Joy nodded her head and started to pace the room a little, what if he laughed at her, or worse locked her up in a mental institution? She had to ask him, he wouldn't lie to her, but still she had to know if it was true and what had happened at Buffy's house.  
  
"Daddy, don't be mad when I ask you this but Will told me you were a vampire. It's not true is it?" Joy asked keeping her eyes firmly on the floor.  
  
Spike was shocked that was not what he expected her to ask, more like is Buffy my mother or something equally as stupid. But vampires, how did Will know about him surely Buffy wouldn't have told him. Then Spike got a sort of knowing smile on his face, Dawn. Yes it had to be the Little Bit who was keeping his memory alive.  
  
"I was." That was the only answer that Spike could give her, she might hate him now and that would kill him he couldn't watch her face as she took in the information.  
  
"A vampire?" Joy asked, still hoping that this was some sort of Candid Camera gig.  
  
"Yes a vampire, my novels they are stories of my life as a vampire." Spike told her, wishing that she would show some sign of love towards him. But she said nothing, gave nothing away, she just looked at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Joy had spent what felt like a lifetime just looking at her father, trying to imagine him as the vampire she'd read about in his stories, William the Bloody, it seemed impossible. Sure William the Bloody had some of the same ways, like stubbornness but he dad wasn't that cocky thing. Well most of the time.  
  
She could see the pain taking over him, she knew it was true and that he was scared that his daughter wouldn't love him anymore. But she did still love him, so what if he was a vampire now he was the man who had picked her up and cared for her when she had fallen and cut herself. He was her dad.  
  
Spike felt his daughters arms wrap round his neck. It was going to be alright. Joy still loved him.  
  
"You don't care?" He finally asked her.  
  
"Not really no, your dad."  
  
Spike beamed, yes he was dad and she still wanted him to be. Never had he been more proud of the young woman he raised.  
  
"I'm glad that you feel that way pet, it would kill me if you hated me."  
  
Joy smiled, he dad had always liked to play at being strong and unemotional but she knew him too well for all of that.  
  
"I'd never hate you daddy and you know it. But we have to talk about this because I really don't understand anything that's going on." Joy said making herself more comfortable by sitting down on the floor in front of Spike.  
  
"It's all kind of complicated Bit. Well ok everything that you read in my books about William the Bloody well that's me it's all true. Vampires, Demon, Hell Gods the whole lot." Spike explained, he went to continue as Joy interrupted him.  
  
"Sorry to take away your chance to bask in some glory dad but I meant what is going on with you and Buffy."  
  
Spike cocked his head to one side, he could see that Joy knew more than she was letting on. He would have had a much easier time explaining why he use to snap the neck of babies than trying to explain about Buffy.  
  
"Me and Buffy we were well it's hard to." Spike trailed off, how the soddin' hell was he meant to explain this.  
  
"You were in love." Joy stated.  
  
Spike sighed if only it was that easy.  
  
"Kind of yes, I loved her more than anything in the world, and I think she loved me. I couldn't work though I tried to make it but love in the dark never works and that's where I was in the dark."  
  
He waited for Joy to say something but she never she just nodded her head in understanding urging him to continue.  
  
"She was having such a bad time of it and she came to me because I didn't judge or push, she used me. And I let her and I shouldn't have because it was killing her."  
  
"So why did you let her?" Joy asked.  
  
"Because I loved her that much and if I couldn't be with on those terms then I couldn't be with her at all. We didn't get it right."  
  
"Ok then so what happened how come you left?"  
  
"Something happened, she was forced to realized what I really was. In all the time we were together she pushed it out never once letting her self think of me as an evil vampire but then it backfired. I had to leave, I went to become what she needed."  
  
Joy just listened, she could see that her dad had spent all those years away from Buffy forgetting about her and now it was all being brought back up again.  
  
"So this demon worked this dark mojo on me and it made me human, but I couldn't go back to Buffy not after everything. And then I met your mother and I started to live."  
  
I helped Joy to see the affection on Spike's face when he talked about her mother, in all this she had started to wonder if he ever did care about her.  
  
"What about mom?" Joy asked.  
  
"Your mum was an amazing lady, she showed me the world and did a lot of good things for me. I did love her really I did, but she was never Buffy. That didn't matter thought I still loved her and a part of me always will."  
  
"It just didn't burn and consume." Joy added quietly.  
  
"No."  
  
"So you still love Buffy then?" Joy wanted to know, she wanted to help to see her dad happy.  
  
"Yep, always will pet."  
  
"And what are you going to do about it then dad?"  
  
TBC. 


	7. Temper

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Joy had sat with her father for a long time, just sat quietly while he explained about his life and his unlife. When he had finished his story he was tired and nearly asleep, Joy had crept out of the room and started to walk out of the motel.  
  
She had decided while Spike was telling his story that she had to go and see Buffy, it was probably the only chance she would have to see her dad truly happy and she wasn't about to let that slip away.  
  
So now Joy was on Revello Drive by Buffy's house, it had taken her a while to find it again, but not long enough because she had no idea what she was going to say.  
  
She leaned against a large tree in front of the house willing her mind to work. Finally she gave up with that and went up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy heard the knock on the door and walked towards it, she hoped that it was Will so that she could talk him out of getting married. But as she reached for the handle she felt a familiar sensation run through her, Spike.  
  
Buffy let out a deep breath that was all she needed right now, Spike turning up for round two. She knew that she had to answer the door to him or he'd just stay there knocking all night.  
  
"God Spike do you ever give up?" She shouted as she pulled the door open.  
  
Instead of finding a cocky looking Spike on the other side of the door she found his daughter.  
  
"Come in." Buffy said with a half smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Joy looked at Buffy, she noticed that the older woman looked sad and tired, just like her father. I seemed too perfect well apart from the fact her dad was stubborn and from what Will had said so was Buffy.  
  
"I'm not trying to be rude but what do you want?" Buffy asked walking into the kitchen motioning for Joy to follow her.  
  
"I just thought that we should talk, this afternoon didn't really go as well as I'd hoped." Joy said hoping that Buffy would buy that.  
  
Buffy nodded, it was true and she had to make an effort. She had spoken to Dawn about breaking up the engagement but she knew her son too well, it wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Buffy asked the young woman in front of her.  
  
"Yes please, hot chocolate if you've got it." A broad smile came across Buffy's face, "Let me guess with mini marshmallows?"  
  
Joy liked this woman, she was strong and independent just like her dad had always wanted her to grow up and seeing Buffy she could understand why he loved her. Buffy handed her a mug.  
  
"So then Joy are we going to start again." Buffy asked.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Right well I'm Buffy."  
  
"And I'm Joy."  
  
The two woman just looked at each other, neither one knowing where to take the conversation from there. Joy thought that now would be a really good time to have had a plan!  
  
"Did your dad know who Will was?" Buffy asked sheepishly, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"No, could you not tell by his reaction to finding me here." Joy said hoping that she hadn't just said the wrong thing.  
  
"Then why did he come here?" Buffy asked more to herself than to Joy.  
  
"He wanted to make sure that you were still alive and to check up on Dawn." Joy offered, she had expected to have to talk a bit about Will before she could start on her dad.  
  
"Oh." Was all Buffy said in answer, the sadness in her eyes growing deeper.  
  
Spike had come back, she had missed him over the years although she couldn't understand why. She had never loved him, yeah she had liked him a lot but that night when she told him that she didn't trust him enough to love him she wasn't lying. And now she was sat in her kitchen talking with his daughter while her sister listened from the stairs pretending not to be there, could her life get anymore complicated?  
  
"Did your dad tell you why he left?" Buffy said keeping her straight not wanting Joy to see the pain.  
  
"No he said he did something that I should never know about and I don't want to." Joy stated clearly.  
  
Buffy was glad, she hated the fact that anyone knew about what Spike had tried to do to her. It was good that Joy didn't know.  
  
"I know that my dad did a lot of bad stuff when he, well in the past, but that wasn't my dad that was something else." Joy said hoping that Buffy already knew that and had accepted it.  
  
"I know and that's why thing are falling apart now." Buffy said. "He still loves you."  
  
Joy saw the anger flash in Buffy's eyes, it was the same sort of anger her father use to get when she would ask about his old girlfriends.  
  
"I thought he might." Buffy spat, not being able to hide the anger.  
  
"I sorry but I don't understand." Joy told her slightly bothered by the ex- slayers display of anger.  
  
"Well then let me explain, your dad is an arse and leaving was the best thing he could have ever done, but now he has to come back and stir up old ghosts!" Buffy shouted, not knowing who she was shouting at.  
  
Joy sat still on the stool in the kitchen not really want to say anything else, all she wanted to do was leave.  
  
Within seconds of Buffy's little outburst Dawn had come flying into the kitchen, "Buffy stop it you don't mean that!" She shouted at her sister.  
  
"Oh don't I?" With that Buffy stormed out and banged all the way up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn looked at Joy who was just sat on a stool not daring to even open her mouth, Dawn felt sorry fro her. Most girls grow up and fall in love and when they get married it is the happiest time of their life, well not in Summer's house.  
  
"You ok?" she asked her soon to be niece-in-law.  
  
Joy nodded, Will had said his mother had a temper but Joy had never seen anything quite like that display. Dawn could see how shocked the girl was.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's been like that since she hit puberty. So how is Spike?" Dawn inquired.  
  
She was desperate to know how Spike was, he had left so long ago and even though it was under bad circumstances she still loved him like a brother. That's what he was to her an older brother and she he had missed him like hell, Buffy had driven him away once before she wasn't going to let that happen again.  
  
"I think he'd rather not be here, but he was so glad to see you." Joy told her, hearing the excitement in her voice when talking about her dad.  
  
"I'm gonna go over and see him tomorrow, he is staying right?"  
  
"Yeah I told him he had to, he doesn't really want to see Buffy again because he's kinda scared about what she'll say to him. I hurts my heart to see him like this, he still loves her so much."  
  
Dawn nodded in understanding, it hurt her to see how much Buffy wanted to go to Spike and cry on his shoulder. After Spike left the vampires and demon got easier and eventually she got to retire but the personal stuff got harder and harder. Spike had been her pillar of strength and then he was gone.  
  
The grin spread across Dawn's face, Joy nearly started to laugh it was obviously a grin learnt from her father.  
  
"So you are pro Spike and Buffy then?" Dawn asked lowering her voice.  
  
Joy smiled and nodded her head, in fact there was nothing more she could want for her dad.  
  
"Good, but it's gonna take some work because those two are major league stubborn."  
  
TBC. 


	8. Cakes & Photographes

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"It is such a shame that Vincent Jameson got turned and Buffy had to stake him because he did wonders with our wedding photographs." Anya mused as she paced the Summers living room notepad in her hand.  
  
Joy watched Will's Aunty Anya, the woman was weird and Will had informed her that Anya was a demon, watching her now it made sense. Anya had wanted so desperately to be involved in the planning of the wedding that Joy couldn't refuse and it had come as a bit of a shock when she turned into a planning Nazi.  
  
"You ok honey?" Will said as he came into the room and sat on the arm of the chair next to her.  
  
Joy nodded in response, thing were a little weird around her but you couldn't miss the air of fun the house held. In the house at the moment was an ex slayer, a recovered magic addict, a mystical key, three normal humans and a vengeance demon, but it was a big happy family.  
  
Joy snuggled up to Will, she was tired and all she wanted to do was go back to the motel and climb into bed. But the wedding was in three days so now was not the time to think about sleeping, as Anya had been reminding them.  
  
"Joy has your father sorted his suit out yet?" Anya asked dragging Joy out of her dreams.  
  
"Erm I'm not sure you know how he is." She answered.  
  
"Yes well I do and why he won't come her and plan with us I have no idea." Anya said, her words covering up what ever Buffy muttered under her breath and Xander gave Anya a look that said shut up darling.  
  
"Because you're wedding planning was bloody sickening enough the first time around." Spike said as he walked through the door much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Daddy!" Joy cried as she threw her arms around her father.  
  
After everyone had realized that the wedding was going ahead the planning and excitement had started, but Spike and Buffy would barely talk to each other. It had caused friction and Anya was losing patience with Spike never coming round to help.  
  
"Good you're here we need to talk about your suit." Anya told him.  
  
"Yeah a suit complete with muddy army boots." Buffy quipped.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at her and went to open his mouth in retort when Joy kicked him hard and sharp in the shin.  
  
~*~  
  
It was nearly ten o'clock at night now and the whole gang had been in Buffy's lounge all day, talking. Joy enjoyed it here, the way they had taken her in and accepted her, well not so much Buffy but the rest of them had been great.  
  
Will watched Spike with interest, he had turned up at the house unexpectedly after refusing to come with him and Joy that morning. Now Spike was sat in the corner of the room, clearly removed from the rest of the group scowling at them. The man was defiantly an enigma.  
  
"Spike you ok?" Will asked feeling like he really should try and make him part of the family.  
  
"Yep." Was the only answer he gave before standing up and striding towards the back door, smokes in hand.  
  
After she heard the door slam Buffy looked up, "God what is his problem?"  
  
Dawn looked at her, she had warned Buffy to be nice but it looked like as usual her sister had paid no attention. Buffy and Spike had always acted like little kids and now Buffy was waiting till he was out of the room to be nasty about him.  
  
"Buffy." Dawn warned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what, he came her because he didn't want to let Joy and your son down so try and make him feel welcome." Dawn said.  
  
Spike listened to conversation from the doorway, it amazed him what a woman Dawn had turned into. The way she faced Buffy now as a equal and was more level headed than her older sister, Spike smiled as he heard his little bit sticking up for him like she always had.  
  
"Ok I'll try and play nice." Buffy said as a pout formed on her face, why did Dawn always have to be right?  
  
"Glad to hear it Slayer." Spike said as he re-entered the room.  
  
Buffy gave him a look of disgust, he always seemed to come into a room when you least wanted him to, looking all cocky and just a little bit sexy.  
  
"You better stop calling me Slayer." She shouted at him, jolting Xander out of his sleep.  
  
"Or you'll do what?" Spike spat.  
  
Buffy went to answer when Dawn let out a scream, "You two better just shut up! Now!"  
  
They both looked at her like little children who had been caught doing something very naughty by their mother. Two pairs of large eyes looked at her full of apologies, she smile at them and let it go. It was going to be long night as Anya had insisted they all stay until everything was arranged and double-checked.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, she was still so angry at him but she wasn't that sure why. Angel had done some unthinkable things when he was Angelus but when he got his soul back she forgave him because he was not Angelus. What Spike had tried to do was bad but the man in her living room may have the same looks and personality traits but he was not the demon that had attacked her.  
  
But still the anger ran raw in her blood.  
  
Then Buffy looked to Will and Joy who had cuddled up together in the corner of the sofa, both of them now sleeping peacefully. They were so in love anyone could see that from just glancing at them, and even though Joy was Spike's daughter Buffy had to admit that she was a good match for her son.  
  
She looked back over at Spike and noticed that he was looking at her, their eyes met and for a moment they could forget everything past. Buffy turned away shaken by the intimacy of the moment, she stood up and headed for the kitchen,  
  
~*~  
  
Spike sauntered into the kitchen after Buffy, he had seen that look in her eyes, the look of wanting. Before he had even made his presence known Buffy turned to him.  
  
"What do you want Spike?"  
  
"I just wondered what that was back there." He told her, it was the truth he didn't have the last clue what was going on.  
  
"Nothing, I don't even know what your talking about." She said.  
  
"Yes you do Slayer." Spike said his tone becoming a little firmer.  
  
"I told you stop calling me that I am not the frickin' Slayer!" She spat at him, her words full of malice.  
  
Spike was a little taken back, but then looked at her and saw her age in her eyes, the years had treated this girl badly, not that she looked old or ugly, more that she looked tired. She was still as beautiful as the day he left but know she had the look of the death wish about her.  
  
"Tell me, Buffy, why are you so angry?" He asked his words softer now.  
  
"Oh I don't know Spike could be something to do with attempted rape." She said keeping her voice low so that their kids wouldn't hear.  
  
She watched Spike flinch as she said the words, she felt bad about saying them almost as soon as they were out. Buffy knew that it wasn't his fault that the demon had taken over and the demon was gone now he had gotten rid of it because of what it tried to do to her.  
  
The pain of the whole situation started to take over her, large tears started to form in her eyes and run down her cheeks. Spike grabbed her hand and held it to his chest.  
  
"Hey come on pet it's ok." Spike said rubbed the tears from her face with his thumb.  
  
Buffy looked up into his bright blue eyes, the eyes that had given her so much pleasure in the past.  
  
"You left me." She managed to sob out.  
  
Spike pulled her into his arms, "Well I'm back not and I'll never leave again if that's what you want love." He told her.  
  
Putting his hand under her chin he lifted her face and leaned into kiss her, and for a second she gave in. But when their lips were only millimetres apart anger flashed in her eyes once more.  
  
She pushed him away causing him to fall across the room.  
  
"You think you can come in here and I'll have you back after everything you've done? Well fuck you Spike it's never going to happen!" Buffy shouted as she looked down at the crumpled heap on the floor that was Spike.  
  
TBC. 


	9. Big Day

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Spike paced the small room, he had never felt like this even when Nicola was giving birth Joy. This had to be the most nerve wracking day of his life, but it was all for Joy. He was wearing a light grey suit, black shiny shoes, a white shirt, a dickey bow tie and a light grey top hat, he looked in the mirror and thought 'very English.'  
  
Joy had wanted the wedding to be as English as possible and Anya had loved that idea, she loved the theatre of it.  
  
Spike stared at his reflection in the mirror one more time, "You soddin' poof, you look like a nancy boy. God man you use to be scary!"  
  
As he said the words the door crept open and Joy came through it, "We ready to go dad?" She asked.  
  
Looking at his little girl all dressed up and ready to get married took Spike's breath away, she was the most amazing sight he'd ever seen. She wore an ivory dress that had a tight corset at the top with fine cream lace for detail, the bottom half of the dress was like a ball gown. She looked perfect.  
  
"Daddy don't cry." She said as she saw the tears starting to well up in her father's eyes.  
  
"You're just so bleedin' perfect love." He said.  
  
A broad smile came to her face, this was the way she had always imagined her wedding. Marring the man of her dreams and her dad being there by her side the whole time.  
  
The past month had been a strain, Anya had totally gone into over drive calling them at three in the morning to ask them what colour napkins they wanted. Her dad and Buffy not speaking to each other except to fight. Dawn and her dad running off to look at some old crypt. But now everything had fallen into place and Joy couldn't wait to see Will.  
  
"Come on." Joy said to her dad taking hold of his hand and walking him towards the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was sat in the front row of the chairs set up in the small civic hall they had rented for the wedding, she looked at her son who was stood by the alter waiting for his girl. Despite the circumstances Buffy had to admit that she felt more proud than she ever had been before.  
  
When she had found out that she was pregnant Michael had walked out of the door before she could even finish the sentence leaving her to bring up their child, it was times like this that she knew she'd done a good job. It hadn't been easy but Will had grown up to be one of the best men she'd ever known.  
  
Will looked at his mother giving her cheeky wink to reassure her. She had told him a number of times over he past month that she had her reservations about the wedding but he had tried to quell those fears. Looking at her now it seemed that it worked.  
  
The band started to play the wedding march and Will turned to look down the aisle that had been created. He saw her, looking like a beautiful angel sent to him from the powers that be. His heart leap in his chest just from looking into her eyes.  
  
Will watched her every step as she drew closer to him and a thousand emotions ran though him, he had been scared but one look at Joy and it all disappeared.  
  
Suddenly she was stood next to him at the alter and Spike let go of her hand and placed it in Will's. Spike smiled at the young man in front of him, he could see it in his eyes that Will would protect and love his daughter until the end of the world. He recognized the look because it was the look he always got in his eyes when he looked at Buffy.  
  
Spike look a step back and found his seat, directly opposite Buffy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now we will continue with the vows that have been written and prepared by the bride and groom." The Minster announced.  
  
Will took a deep breath keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Joy, this was there day and as far as he was concerned she was the only thing that mattered.  
  
"Joyce I am untrusting you with my heart, I am doing this because of the wonderful woman that you are. I know that you with all your love and compassion will take care of my heart until the day we die. I promise that I will keep you safe, love you and be your equal from this day forward." Will told Joy and the rest of the world with pride.  
  
Spike listened to the words and instantly approved, at the same time as Will spoke them he looked at Buffy. His Buffy.  
  
Joy smiled when she heard the words that Will had just spoken, he had just conveyed every emotion she felt in words and now it was her turn. For a second she turned to look at her father and found that he was gazing at Buffy, she turned back towards Will.  
  
"William I give myself to you whole and complete for you to protect and care for. I give you my soul for you to protect and nurture, I know that because of the wonderful man you are you will do this. I promise that I will love you, protect you and that I will be your equal from this day forward." Joy announced smiling the whole time.  
  
Buffy dabbed her eyes with a tissue, to hear those words she knew that they were true and from the heart. She knew that her son had found a woman that was worthy of his love.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, she knew that Joy would love Will with a passion because over the past month it was clear who had taught Joy to love. The love that Joy had for Will was the same sort of love that Spike had for Buffy.  
  
As Buffy went to turn away, to look back at her son and new daughter Spike caught her gaze for a second.  
  
~*~  
  
"Congratulations! That was so beautiful." Dawn squealed to Joy a she pulled her into a hug.  
  
The people wanting to congratulate them, and hug them, and kiss them were quickly overwhelming the couple. It was at this moment that Will was grateful for Spike who had just come up to him grabbed his hand and gave a manly nod of the head.  
  
"I love you." Will whispered in Joy's ear. He watched her smile as she heard his words.  
  
"I love you too." She answered him, "We're never going to make it to our seats at the rate."  
  
The couple had just managed to make it to the end of the small aisle before family and friends had started to gather round them all wanting to pass on there best wishes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shame about the Watcher." Spike commented to Willow who was stood next to him.  
  
She nodded her head, it was a shame he would have loved to have been there to see Will's big day but it was not to be.  
  
"I know and he'd of been here if we hadn't have stopped him, but he's an old man and he couldn't have handled the trip." Willow said.  
  
Spike nodded his head, Giles use to despair at Buffy because she would never listen to what was for her own good, it was funny that no one ever told him that he was exactly the same!  
  
"Still he's going to see them soon, I know that Joy's looking forward to it she's always wanted to go to England." Spike said to Willow.  
  
"Why didn't you take her?" She asked.  
  
"Too many bad memories there pet."  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy stood next to Will and Joy watching Spike talk with Willow. She would love to know what they were talking about. Spike had always had strange relationships with each of her friends, like he had a private joke with all of them, well maybe not Xander, but the rest of them.  
  
He was older now just like she was and the shocking white hair was gone and so was the leather duster but he was the same. Same in the way that he still had all of his old charisma and sexy good looks.  
  
Buffy snapped her self out of her thoughts, since when did she think of Spike as sexy!  
  
"Since always." Dawn voice laughed behind her.  
  
Buffy turned and scowled at her sister, "What have I told you about reading my mind Dawn. I told Willow at the time it was bad idea to teach you that."  
  
Dawn just laughed at her, yeah Buffy had told her not to her read mind but it wasn't like Dawn to ever listen to Buffy.  
  
"True you did tell me that, but Buffy you forget I know everything you've thought since Spike has been back."  
  
Buffy looked from her sister to Spike and then back to Dawn, surely she didn't know everything she'd thought. Buffy felt her cheeks start to go red.  
  
TBC. 


	10. The Last Dance

Author's Notes: Just wanted to say a big thank you to every one who is reading and reviewing this fic. I'm glad that you're all enjoying it and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Will wrapped his arm around Joy's waist and moved in time to the music. The couple moved together across the dance floor as if they were the only people in the world. The music and their love swallowed them whole.  
  
Anya sat at a table by the dance floor watching the whole reception, a smile on face that beamed with pride, this was her doing. Her and Xander hadn't been able to have children so this was the closest thing she'd have to planning her child's wedding and she had really enjoyed it. She looked over at Buffy and then to Spike.  
  
There was no way those two would have been able to organize anything without her, they had spent the past month arguing so deciding on a seating plan just wouldn't have happened.  
  
"You ok?" Dawn asked her breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Me oh yes I'm fine, I just feel proud." Anya told her.  
  
"Yes Anya you have done a brilliant job, now I've just got one more thing to sort out."  
  
At first Anya grinned, happy that her friends recognized her achievement, but then her face fell as Dawn finished her sentence.  
  
"Have I not organized everything? I'm sure that I did everything on the list." Anya flustered.  
  
"No calm down you have done everything, I was talking about those two." Dawn said in a hurry to calm Anya down, she nodded towards Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Yes well time for another dance I think." Anya said winking at Dawn.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn walked up to the microphone that was on the stage in front of the band, she tapped it with her finger and glanced around the room.  
  
"Hello everyone well that was the bride and grooms first dance so now it's time for the father of the bride and the mother of the groom." Dawn said.  
  
Two pairs of angry eyes settled on Dawn, but the people in the room had already started clapping they both knew that there was no way out of the situation. The music started to play as Buffy and Spike walked on to the dance floor.  
  
Nervously like a teenager on her first date Buffy put her hand on Spike's shoulder. This was like a living nightmare, she was in a room full of people pressed up against Spike of all people.  
  
"Just relax pet." Spike whispered in her ear feeling how tense her body was against his.  
  
As they moved across the dance floor they could feel everyone eyes burning into them, they had to be nice now was not the time to start arguing.  
  
"Fine a song last what three minutes then you can stay the hell away from me." Buffy said sharply all the time keeping a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
Spike huffed in frustration, he was trying to do this thing properly woo her back make a mends for past sins and all that but every time she had start with the harsh remarks. But she was still beautiful.  
  
"When are you going to accept that you don't hate me no matter how much you try." Spike said spinning Buffy's slender figure around. For a second he saw a scowl cross her face before she readjusted her happy smile.  
  
"Oh Spike," She sing-songed, "I don't hate you, I just can't stand the sight of your cocky arrogant face."  
  
Always the bitch Spike thought to himself, for some reason fate had brought him back to Sunnyhell surely it was for a reason.  
  
"Do you want me to leave again?" Spike asked her sincerely. He meant it as well, if she told him to leave then he would and god knows he wouldn't be coming back.  
  
Buffy thought about it, suddenly it all seemed more real. Spike wouldn't leave again would he? She hadn't thought about for some reason she just presumed that now he was back he'd stay, she'd forgotten all about the fact that he had another life in North California.  
  
Spike smiled when he saw that Buffy was thinking about it, it was a chance right?  
  
"I don't care." She answered, all the time still moving to the music.  
  
"So I can walk out of that door and you'll never see me again and you won't care?" He asked challenging her.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn watched the couple on the dance, they might be fooling every one else in the room but she could see the tension going on between them.  
  
She knew too well what Spike was like if Buffy pushed him any further he would blow and then he'd be out of here. She considered going over there and cutting in defusing the situation.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well I don't think that you should leave right now because it'd probably upset Joy." Buffy told him trying to avoid answering the question straight.  
  
"So you're just thinking of Joy?" Spike asked.  
  
"God Spike when are you going to crawl out of your own arse?" She muttered under her own breath, but Spike heard her.  
  
"So that's a yes you do want me to leave then."  
  
Something snapped in Buffy, where did he get off trying to make her beg him to stay. He was the one that did what he did and then left, now he wanted her to beg him not to leave.  
  
"I didn't want to upset you but yes I want you to leave." Buffy said her face still sporting her fake smile. Her voice sounding like it didn't care.  
  
Spike breathed in deeply and then let the air out again almost growling, "Fine well when the song finishes I'll go."  
  
Buffy heard it in his voice, the sincerity in his voice. That was it and she couldn't take it back he was leaving again, and as she finished her thought the music stopped and their dance was over.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was still stood on the dance floor when Spike kissed his daughter goodbye, she watched Joy protesting and Spike bringing his finger up to her lips to silence her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and took hold of Will's hand to shake it.  
  
With that he headed for the door to leave and Buffy was still stood watching the scene, she felt like she should stop him, but why? What did she want from him?  
  
The door slammed behind him and sound of it brought out of her daydream. She picked up the bottom of her skirt and ran towards the door, the Scooby gang watched as Buffy ran after Spike.  
  
She pushed the door and saw Spike starting the engine to the rental car, "Spike wait."  
  
Spike stuck his head out of the window, "What ya want pet?"  
  
"Look don't leave like this." She said almost begging.  
  
"Why? Buffy you just told me to leave so for once I'm listening to you." He told her.  
  
Buffy put her hands to her face she knew what she had to say to make him stay but she couldn't. He wanted to be forgiven, he wanted to be loved and she couldn't offer him that.  
  
"I just don't think that you leave like this, I mean what about the kids?" Buffy knew that bringing the kids into was a last ditch attempt but she couldn't let him walk out now.  
  
The sky opened and little drizzles of rain started to fall onto the street.  
  
"Don't bring this down to the kids Buffy you know it's not about them." Spike said anger in his tone.  
  
"Spike I'm asking you to stay isn't that good enough for you?" She asked,  
  
Spike looked at her, he wanted to just stay but she had asked him to go and now she'd have to do a lot better than that to make him stay. He searched her face hoping that she'd just say it, that she could forgive him and accept him. Her face showed him that she wasn't going to bend.  
  
He turned the key in the ignition and started up the engine, Buffy didn't say a word.  
  
Buffy watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street, if she had ran she could have caught him, but she never. The rain started to fall heavier, the large rain drop that where soaking her through to her skin hid the large tears that were falling from her eyes.  
  
He was gone.  
  
TBC. 


	11. Alone

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Three days had past since Will and Joy had got married and it had been three days since Spike left Sunnydale. In that time he hadn't spoken to anyone well apart from the short phone call he got from Joy from the airport.  
  
Spike had listened to her get all excited about going to England, he told there was no big deal and it just rained a lot. It didn't put Joy off though, nothing could have done. Also she was dying to meet Giles.  
  
Spike was meant to be working on his new novel, 'The Trails' as story of a vampire on a mission to save his soul. He had sat down at his typewriter but he just couldn't get into it, the images of the brave vampire he'd created had been dashed with just one visit to SunnyD.  
  
So he'd paced his house a lot, cursed at the TV, he'd even tried to do a bit of gardening but nothing could rid his mind of her.  
  
When he'd pulled out of the parking lot and left Buffy stood in the rain he'd looked back in his rear-view mirror and seen her fall to her knees. Spike knew that he should have gone back then, but he didn't he carried on driving, she had told him to go and that is exactly what he did.  
  
Now he was stood in front of the big bay window in his bedroom staring out at the sunset, twenty years ago he would have wanted to share moments like this with Buffy but not now, it couldn't happen. Clutching his coffee mug in his hand he wondered what Nicola would have made of all this.  
  
Nicola bumped into Spike one day in a second hand record shop, she wasn't like any other woman he'd ever met. Cicely was a stupid boy's crush and she had idea's that she was better than she really was. Dru had loved him with a passion that matched no other but she pushed him to be evil and diminished his manhood. Buffy who he loved more than any other was self righteous and wanted him to be what he couldn't.  
  
Nicola was fun and carefree, she loved him the way he was, she loved him without reservation.  
  
Spike had become her friend straight away and they spent time together just having fun, a concept that he'd never tried with any female friends before, well apart from Dawn he'd never really had any. She fell in love with him and Spike through loneliness started to love her back. He told her all about his life, his life as a master vampire, she just listened and accepted.  
  
One thing though she hated Buffy, when Spike would ask her why she would say it was because of the way she treated him, Spike knew it was because Nicola knew that he would never be able to love her the way he loved Buffy.  
  
The sound of the phone ringing bought Spike out of his thoughts, at first he thought best to just ignore it. The last thing he wanted right know was Buffy whining down the phone at him, but then he realized she didn't have his number. It was probably just Maggie his PR woman.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike picked up the cordless phone and held it to his ear, "'ello."  
  
At first there was no sound from the other end and Spike was just about to hang up when he heard, "Spike?"  
  
He nearly slammed the phone down right then and there at hearing her voice, but he couldn't do that to her. Not to his little Nibblet.  
  
"Hi pet what's up?" He asked wanting to keep the conversation business like.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe you walking out!" She said.  
  
Much as he loved the girl she just didn't know when things were best left. He knew that Dawn was just trying to help do what she thought was best for him and Buffy but she really should have just stayed out of it.  
  
"What did Buffy tell you?"  
  
"Just that you to were dancing and you had a fight and you left and she was in the parking lot begging you to stay."  
  
Spike laughed that Slayer had a funny way of telling a story. And the image of Buffy begging was pretty funny as well.  
  
"Well that's not exactly how I would have described it myself."  
  
"Tell me then Spike how would you describe it?" Dawn asked pushing him a little further than he would have liked.  
  
Dawn heard Spike let out a deep sigh, she knew that he didn't really want to go into it with her, or with anyone for that matter, but she was his Little Bit and he wouldn't refuse her.  
  
"Right we were dancing and we started to get a little bit nasty so I asked her if she wanted me to leave and she told me that she did. So I left." Spike explained.  
  
Spike went over and sat down on his bed waiting for Dawn to respond.  
  
"Fine so why did she go outside after you?"  
  
"I guess she didn't think I would really go and when she realized that I was going to leave she came after me and asked me to stay."  
  
Dawn felt like knocking their heads together, all Spike had ever wanted was for Buffy to ask him to stay and she had done yet he still walked away.  
  
"Spike did you want to stay?" Dawn asked putting on her best 'I'm still fifteen' voice to get the best response from him.  
  
Spike thought about it, if he'd have stayed he could be cuddled up in his Slayers arms right at that moment, or they could be beating seven bells out of each other.  
  
"I guess I did." Spike said quietly.  
  
Dawn could have laughed at the situation, Spike wanted to stay, Buffy wanted him to stay yet he was at the other side of the state.  
  
"So she asked you to stay and you went anyway."  
  
"It's not as easy as that Bit, why did she want me to stay she didn't offer me anything."  
  
Dawn knew that Spike was right Buffy hadn't admitted her undying love for him, and for all he knew she might of just wanted him around so that she had someone to beat on.  
  
"Fine but I think you should call her she'll be home in about an hour."  
  
"No I'm not calling her, we're through."  
  
What could Dawn say to that? Sure she could still hear the love in his voice when he spoke about Buffy but with all the things that had happened between them maybe it was time to give it up as a bad job. When it came to Buffy Spike had always put her first, maybe it was about time he started thinking about himself.  
  
"Ok I just want you to be happy Spike and if you're sure that living without Buffy for the rest of your life will make you happy then fine. I've got to go now." Dawn said putting the emphasis on the words 'without', 'rest' and 'life.'  
  
Spike smiled at Dawn down the phone, always the little cupid he thought to himself.  
  
"Bye then Bit, I'll call you sometime we can't loose touch again."  
  
And with that the conversation was over. Dawn had tried her best, she had hoped that he would get on train back to Sunnydale and sweep Buffy up into his arms. So it hadn't quite worked out that way but she did feel like she was making progress.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike replaced the phone back in its cradle and moved back towards his bed. He pushed his hand underneath the bed and fumbled around looking for the box he kept under there.  
  
Pulling it out he thought about how he hadn't been in it for a while, a year maybe. He lifted the lid off the tatty old shoes box and pulled out a couple of old photographs, Spike looked down at the photograph as he sat with his legs spread out on the wooden floor. His Slayer, his Buffy.  
  
It was a photograph that had been taken in his crypt before things got really difficult; he had a whole film of photos from that day but only two of them were of Buffy. It was when Buffy had brought Dawn and Joyce to stay with him to protect them, Dawn had brought a little camera with her and they spent ages taking pictures.  
  
When Buffy had come to get them Joyce had insisted on taking a photograph of Buffy and Dawn together, and then Spike took one of the mother and her two girls. Then Dawn had asked for a picture of Buffy by herself, she stood posing for the camera, while Spike stood in the background smiling, watching the scene. Unfortunately for Spike Dawn had managed to include him on the photo.  
  
Then in that summer, when Buffy was gone Dawn had given Spike all the photos from that day, well apart from the one of her, Buffy and Joyce.  
  
So now he held the photograph of him and the Slayer close to him chest, who was he kidding he'd be back, but just not for a while yet.  
  
TBC. 


	12. Technology

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
FIVE MONTHS LATER  
  
Time hadn't passed so quickly for Spike since his daughter and Will got married, nothing seemed to be happening in his life. The work on his book was taking longer than normal and he felt more alone than ever, he had toyed with the idea of going back to Sunnydale but he stopped himself. She had told him to leave so if she wanted him back then she'd have to some and get him.  
  
Joy spoke to him on the phone all the time, every other night she'd call him and say, "You ok daddy." And every other night Spike would tell her that he was fine.  
  
Joy had fallen in love with Sunnydale, well more fallen in love with the life it gave her the new family that was treating her so well. Because both her and Will worked from home they'd moved to Sunnydale for good after getting back from England.  
  
Although Dawn was twenty-one years older than her Joy felt like she finally had a sister, the two had become so close over the past few months. Dawn was always there, having never married and stayed living at home with Buffy.  
  
Spike smiled at the thought of his little Dawn taking his little girl under her wing, that girl could really be selfless sometimes. In Dawn's life there had been men that loved her so much and wanted to marry her and she'd liked them as well but she wouldn't leave her sister.  
  
Dawn called him a lot too and they'd sit on the phone for hours talking as if he'd never been out of her life. Every time she would nag him a little to come back, trying to slowly work on his resolve. Every time asking if he wanted to speak to Buffy, and every time he would say no.  
  
Buffy had written to him a few times and he had written back, it was an arrangement that seemed to work well for both of them. Some how fights didn't flourish as well on paper. The topic was always the same, their children, it was a safe topic for both of them.  
  
Yes he felt alone but he knew that his daughter was safe, happy and loved that was all he needed.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy sat on the sofa in her lounge tapping her fingers on the plastic casing of the phone, she really wanted to call him.  
  
"Just pick it up and dial." She said to herself.  
  
Why was thing so hard? She'd spoken to Spike on the phone before, granted it was over twenty years ago and he was summoning her to kill her but she'd still done it. But they had a sort of unspoken agreement that they would stick to letters, but Buffy didn't have time for letter she wanted him here now.  
  
She picked up the phone and slammed it down again, she knew what was stopping her. Fear, fear that if she begged him to come back he still wouldn't, but this wasn't even about her. Sighing she went over to her small laptop computer and turned it on.  
  
Email, everyone used it and Dawn had given her Spike's address so that seemed like the best move, it wasn't as instant as she was hoping for but it would have to do. Still the problem of what to write though.  
  
Buffy was in the house alone and it made it harder, if Dawn had been there then she could have done this but no it was left down to Buffy again. She stretched her fingers out over the keys and started to type.  
  
'Hi Spike,  
  
It's me Buffy. Look this is really important you need to come home now. Please don't argue just come like I said it's important.  
  
Could you e-mail me when you get this so that I know you're on your way.  
  
Buffy.'  
  
Buffy looked back at the screen, sure it was probably a little too short but she couldn't think of anything else to say. She knew that she couldn't give too much away, it wasn't her place, she just hoped that he'd come.  
  
Taking one last look at the screen Buffy hit the send button and hoped for the best.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was stood in his kitchen making himself a cup of hot chocolate, he was meant to be finishing the next chapter of his novel but he just couldn't settle into it. He knew what he wanted to write but when he put the words down they just didn't seem right, so he was taking his third break in the last hour.  
  
"Must be the typewriter." He mused, the publishing house he worked for had bought him a laptop and told him to write on that, so far the relationship wasn't going to well.  
  
Taking his first sip of his favourite hot drink Spike heard a high-pitched beep, his head shoot round and he stared at his microwave. As he thought there wasn't anything it there, but where the hell had that beep come from? Then he remembered Dawn explaining it to him, instant messenger!  
  
Spike went over to the laptop sat on the desk and looked at the screen, sure enough there was a message telling him he'd been sent an e-mail. He clicked the read button and waited for it to appear.  
  
'Message From: KickAssGirl@msn.com  
  
Message To: Spike69@yahoo.com  
  
Hi Spike,  
  
It's me Buffy. Look this is really important you need to come home now. Please don't argue just come like I said it's important.  
  
Could you e-mail me when you get this so that I know you're on your way.  
  
Buffy.'  
  
Spike read the message and was unsure what to do, at first he thought he better take his car and drive all the way there breaking the speed limit, but then he thought that it was just another way to get him to come back.  
  
He read the words again, she wanted him to come home? He already was home, when would she see that their lives weren't the same now, Sunnydale was in the past. He slammed down the screen of the computer.  
  
"I'll be damned if she thinks I'm just gonna come runnin' I mean what kind of poof does she think I am?" Spike shouted as he turned round to look at the phone.  
  
What if it was serious? What if he didn't answer and everyone got murdered. He picked the phone up and dialled the number. But if she was just messing him about then she'd be sorry, he'd rip of her stupid little head, well sexy head.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was pacing the kitchen, maybe an e-mail wasn't such a good idea, he might not pick it up for a week. She knew staring at the computer screen wasn't going to do any good but it made her feel better, like she was doing something productive.  
  
Little knots had formed in her tummy, the thought of Spike been back, stood right in front of her was making her sick. She didn't know what she wanted, a lot had passed since he left all those years ago and now he was a man and she couldn't see where she could fit in his life. Or even if she wanted to be in his life.  
  
Then the phone rang and Buffy dived on it, "Hello."  
  
"Buffy." She heard his deep rumbling voice say.  
  
A chill ran down her spine, his voice always did that to her, it always had done ever since that first she met him when he told he was going to kill her Saturday. She hadn't planned for him phoning her and wanted to actually talk to her, her heart raced it was Spike so why did she feel like a stupid teenager again.  
  
"Yep it's me." She said in a chirpy manner trying desperately not to let her nerves show.  
  
"I just got you're e-mail you want me fer somethin' pet?" He asked his voice soothing her.  
  
"Yeah, well it's not me really but you have to come back."  
  
"So who is it then Slayer?"  
  
Buffy clenched her jaw, "Please don't call me that Spike."  
  
"Why?" He asked like a child trying to annoy their parents.  
  
"Because I'm not the Slayer anymore Spike, they let me go. Anyway shut up are you coming back?"  
  
"Not until you tell me what's goin' on." He stated firmly, Buffy knew that he was set on this he wouldn't come back unless she told him why.  
  
"God why do you have to make everything so damn difficult, it's not my place to tell you I promised." She shouted, she wanted to get off the phone before the argument went into full flight.  
  
"Fine well I'll see you around then."  
  
Buffy couldn't just let him go, "Spike don't I'll tell you but when you get here you'll have to pretend you don't know, k?"  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"Joy wants you here so that she and Will can tell you you're going to be a Grandad."  
  
Buffy heard Spike squeal down the phone, 'I didn't' know he could even make that noise' Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"I'm on my way Slayer." Spike said before slamming the phone down.  
  
As he threw a few bits into a bag all he could think out was his little girl being a mother, and a broad smile crept across his face, he'd face to think about staying in Sunnydale now.  
  
TBC. 


	13. Bear Hugs

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
A red 1997 Lotus Elise sped down Revello Drive, Sunnydale. The car came to a halt out side a house and Spike jumped out and ran up to the door.  
  
Spike had driven like a mad man all the way from his house in Barnsfield, he didn't know why he felt the urge to get there as soon as possible but he wanted to see Joy. When he became a man again Spike had never thought about possibility of having any children, Joy had just sort of found her way into the world by surprise. The same was true of grandchildren, he knew that his daughter was young and healthy but he never saw her as a mother.  
  
The thought of his Joy sat with a newborn cuddled up in her arms brought a smile to his face.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, Spike had been too wrapped up in his daydreams of little babies that he'd forgotten to knock. He was greeted by a smiling Slayer.  
  
"Come in Spike." Buffy said standing back allowing him to enter.  
  
"Hi Buffy."  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow, Spike had just smiled at her and called her Buffy. She watched the joyous look on his face, anyone could see the pride coming off from this man.  
  
"You got here quick." She noted following him into the lounge.  
  
"Oh yeah. Where are they?" Spike said looking round the room expecting to find it full of people but instead finding it empty.  
  
Buffy smiled at him he seemed so much like a child.  
  
"Spike they're out, Will said they'd come round for dinner tonight."  
  
A look of confusion passed on Spikes face, why weren't they here? Joy should be resting or something.  
  
He threw his body on to the sofa and looked at Buffy. She saw his disappointment that they weren't there.  
  
"Anyway I told you that you have to pretend that you don't know." Buffy said trying to maintain her stern voice.  
  
"I know but I'm so excited," He looked at Buffy again, "You're excited too right?"  
  
Buffy sighed, yes she was excited but she couldn't help worry that it was all too fast. Her son and Joy had gotten married against her wishes and so far it had all been great but now there was going to be a child to think about. Buffy herself had come from a broken home and it wasn't nice, she'd brought her son up without his father and that wasn't nice she just didn't want her grandchild going through the same thing.  
  
"You don't understand Spike, you had a happy marriage and I guess your parents did I'm just worried that it's too soon."  
  
Buffy expected Spike to start shouting, but he never he just nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"I know pet I've thought that too but you've seen them together, it's a great love if ever I saw one." Spike said.  
  
It was true, Joy and Will had a love so special that it seemed like nothing could touch them. A child would only make things stronger and better for them.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right." Buffy said.  
  
Taken back a bit by the fact that Buffy had said he was right Spike started to smirk, he leaned back and put his feet up on the coffee table. His eyes searched her slender frame, carefully taking in every inch that had changed. She looked good he decided.  
  
Buffy had put on a little weight, but not too much, if anything it made her look better. Her body was still toned and her hair still soft and shiny. The wrinkles of time hadn't really set in either, she had a few small lines around her eyes but nothing more. Still beautiful he thought.  
  
"Look I've got to go out you can stay here if you want I'll be an hour or two." Buffy said trying to make him stop staring at her breasts.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He replied in a far away and dreamy voice as his eyes trailed from her chest, down her stomach and resting on her hips.  
  
"Well everything is pretty much where it always has been, oh and we got cable." Buffy told him turning herself away from his gaze and picking up her coat. She headed for the door and left Spike sitting there, grinning like a child.  
  
~*~  
  
The demon in him, that wasn't there any more had been tempt to go up to Buffy's room and have a poke about. He hadn't though, it had always seemed like the wrong thing to do but know he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
No Spike had sat on the sofa watching TV for the past hour, it was nearly six o'clock now and he was starting to get restless, he just wanted to see Joy. To give her a big fatherly hug and tell her how happy and proud he was, he wanted to shake Will's hand and tell him how happy he'd made him. But no he had to wait. Spike had never been patient, it was a big down fall it'd nearly cost him his life at Buffy's hand more than once but he couldn't help it.  
  
Spike jumped when he heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house. Sticking his head through the curtains he saw his daughter and her husband getting out of their car.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dad what are you doing here?" Joy asked with a smile when she saw Spike waiting at the door for them. She knew he knew, she'd known that there was no way Buffy would be able to get him here if she didn't tell him.  
  
"I've come for a visit." Spike said trying so hard not to grab her in a bear hug and give the game away.  
  
"Oh ok." Joy said flatly before walking past him into the house.  
  
Spike's heart pounded, how long would he have to keep this up? Surely she would tell him soon, or else he'd explode.  
  
"So how are you doing love?" Spike asked hoping that it would give her the chance to spill.  
  
"Fine." Joy replied with a nod, it was cruel but she was enjoying keeping him hanging on.  
  
Spike let out a little groan he couldn't keep this up. Stuff Buffy she was the one that broke her promise not him so he could say something.  
  
"Joy I know, I know that you're pregnant." Spike said when she had her back to him.  
  
Joy turned on her heels to look at Spike a broad smile the she'd inherited from him spread across her face, "I know you do."  
  
With that Spike pulled her close to him hugging her whilst trying to be careful not to squash the newest member of his family. Tears of happiness were forming in his eyes, he hadn't felt this way in a long time, but it was worth the wait.  
  
"I'm so proud." He managed to blurt out.  
  
"I know." Joy told him before Spike released her and turned to Will. He grabbed his hand but then thought better of it and pulled the young man into a hug as well.  
  
"And you! All I can say is well done." Spike told him, Will just smiled. It was a little off putting he'd only met this man six months ago and at that time he appeared to hate him.  
  
"Thanks." Was the only answer Will could find for the older man.  
  
Joy watched the scene smiling, everyone was so happy. "Daddy do you think you might stay now?" She asked with a begging look in her eyes.  
  
"Of course pet if that's what you want."  
  
A smirk passed on Joy's face as her father pulled her into another cuddle. Yeah the baby was by far the best thing about the situation but it made her happy to think that it'd had brought her dad and Buffy back together made it even better.  
  
Her and Dawn couldn't have planned this better if they tried!  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy came home about half an hour later, she opened the door and stopped in the doorway when she saw the scene before her.  
  
"Yeah well of course we'll have to sort the nursery out, we'll make it so perfect little teddy bears and stuff." Spike said to the two people in front of him.  
  
"Oh and we could get on of those like electric motorbikes." Will added.  
  
Joy giggled, "Calm down you two I'm only three months gone."  
  
"Yeah but we need to be ready." Spike said, "I'll go buy a baby book tomorrow so that I can read up."  
  
Buffy smiled, it was so nice to see Spike like this. The loving and caring side of him that she hadn't seen for years, it was just like when he used to sit with Dawn and paint her nails. It was nice, it warmed her heart to think of him like this.  
  
She felt a shiver run down her spine as Spike turned and saw her standing there.  
  
"You're back!" He said with a smile, a big genuine smile.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Looking at him now Buffy thought how good it was going to be having Spike back in her life, she'd just have to be nice to him. Her heart fluttered when she realized that he'd have to stay with her that night. On the sofa, of course.  
  
Or she could just sit up with him all night.  
  
TBC. 


	14. A Movie & A Paint Job

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Buffy walked from the kitchen back into the lounge, she was tired but she was trying to make amends with Spike, but she sure as hell wasn't going to invite him up to her room to sit with her.  
  
"There you go, complete with those tiny little marshmallows." Buffy said handing him a mug of coco.  
  
"Oh Slayer you bought some for me." Spike said with mock shock.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at him, "No I bought them for Joy."  
  
Spike gave her hurt look before starting to laugh. This was comfortable, just like it had been when Buffy first came back from heaven. They'd been good together then, going out and having fun together.  
  
Buffy looked at him and saw in an instant how happy he was to be there and for his daughter to be expecting her first child.  
  
"I'm glad that we can do this whole mature adult thing, for the sake of the kids." Buffy said not quite looking at him.  
  
"We've been here alone for over an hour now and you haven't punched me so I'd say we're getting there."  
  
Buffy stared at him, it wasn't always her that punched him and it's not like he didn't deserve it most of the time. She felt punching him know for even implying that, but no she had to keep her cool.  
  
Spike could sense that he hadn't said the right thing but he also knew that Buffy was trying to keep herself from starting an argument. Maybe it would be best if they finished their drinks and went to bed, before the Spike charm got really annoying.  
  
Buffy needed out of this situation and fast, with all this talking they were bound to run into a fight any time soon. The TV that would do, she could put a film on and they wouldn't have to talk to each other much.  
  
"You wanna watch a movie?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike looked down at her, still after all this time he couldn't work her out. On minutes she's a bitch and the next she wants to watch a movie.  
  
"Sure, just stick anything on I'm too tried to defend my right to like My Fair Lady." He told her.  
  
Spike watched as she started to laugh, memories of countless arguments about how gay he was for liking My Fair Lady flooded her mind. They'd had some good times together, hopefully they could recapture that.  
  
Buffy got on to all fours from her position on the floor and flicked the button on the TV and slid a tape into the VCR. Spike watched as her body prowled the floor like a panther, his eyes reminding firmly fixed on her arse. She could feel his eyes burning into her flesh but she let it go.  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour into the movie Spike was lying spread out on the sofa and Buffy was cuddled up into a ball on the floor with her head resting on the edge of the sofa. Spike watched as Buffy's eyes fluttered to a close.  
  
Watching her now as a woman and a mother not as a Slayer he felt the need to gather her up into her arms and keep her safe there. All those years later his love hadn't faded at all in fact if anything it had only gotten stronger.  
  
He slowly put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. It was a risky move and he knew it, he'd done it in the past after their all night session when she would fall asleep and she had woken up and beat the crap out of him. But he didn't care.  
  
Buffy felt a hand on her head, and she wriggled into the movement. Then as her sense started to awake she realized it was Spike.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit William." She said in a small sleepy voice.  
  
Spike's first thought was to pull his hand away but then he decided that until she asked him to he'd leave it as it was.  
  
"No not a bit pet." He told her.  
  
Buffy drifted back off to sleep as Spike stroked her hair it felt good. All the same though he'd have to leave in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER  
  
Buffy was sat with her knees pulled up close to her chest as she perched on top of a ladder in the room that was to be the new baby's nursery.  
  
Spike was stood on the ground painting the wall in a lemon colour, wearing nothing but a pair on black denim jeans. Buffy eyed his body from her place on the ladder, it was still slim and well toned only now it had been approved with a tan.  
  
"Are you actually goin' to do anything today Slayer?" Spike growled as he turned to look at her.  
  
"I'm just taking a break!" Buffy said in her defence.  
  
Spiked sighed deeply and loudly to let her know that he wasn't impressed, she just laughed at him.  
  
"God Spike we've got another three months yet we're not in any rush." She shouted but in a playful manner.  
  
"You're just lazy." Spike muttered under him breath as he turned back towards the wall to continue with his task.  
  
Buffy heard him.  
  
"Well sorry but I'm not the one who has been staying your house for the past three months. Rent free." Buffy pulled out her trump card.  
  
Spike went to throw back so cocky retort but he stopped himself, it was true. When he'd raced down to Sunnydale and decided to stay he had planned on selling his house and getting a place of his own. That was still the plan but the sale of his house in Barnsfield was taking a little longer than planed.  
  
So he'd stayed with Buffy because the apartment that Will and Joy had rented wasn't big enough for him as well. The consequence being that he'd taken over the spare room in the Summer's house.  
  
"Yeah well at least I haven't got fat!" Spike shouted knowing that it would really piss her off.  
  
Within seconds Buffy had jumped down off the ladder and was stood in front of Spike hands on hips.  
  
"No I have not." She said her lips starting to pout and the puppy dog eyes taking on full form.  
  
"No you haven't but it annoyed you." Spike laughed at her again turning away from her to face the wall.  
  
Buffy grabbed his arms and spun him round so that he was facing her again. Their faces were only inches apart, and their eyes flashed with passion and lust. Buffy took a step back, she couldn't get into this not now and not with Spike.  
  
It was all in the past and that's where it was best left. The last time they'd fallen into bed together it had ended so badly and ruined the friendship they had built, she couldn't let that happen again.  
  
"Well who's the one that can beat the other one up here?" Buffy said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Spike started to stir in his pants, 'I wish she wouldn't do that.' He thought to himself seeing her pink little tongue.  
  
Buffy noticed his uncomfortable movement and then looked at his groin and understood why. This had to stop all the little bits of flirting they managed to fit into every conversation, she made her way back up the ladder. If anything they couldn't do it because of the kids, what would they think?  
  
Joy watched her dad and Buffy from the doorway, she smiled to herself and turned to Will who was stood behind her, "Won't be long now."  
  
TBC. 


	15. Mean So Much

CHAPTER FIFETEEN  
  
Buffy turned to look at her handiwork, the nursery was all painted and ready for the newest member of the family. Then she looked at Spike who was sat on the floor with his knees up to his chest, she smiled he had worked so hard on the room and now he was paying for it.  
  
"And what's making you grin so much Slayer?" Spike asked lifting his head to the woman in front of him.  
  
"Nothing I'm just pleased with what a good job I've done of this place." She said smiling at him.  
  
Spike started to laugh, Buffy had spent most of the time sat on the ladder ordering him about, to say that she'd done a good job was a cheek.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He said moving so that he could lie flat on his back.  
  
He lay on the floor arms and legs outstretched his shirt still disguarded, Buffy's eyes traced down over his chest and to his stomach. Her heart started to pound in her head and she felt a little hot. He looked so sexy and it was easy for her to forget the things that had pasted between them.  
  
Buffy stood over his body and looked down into his eyes, feeling her looking at him Spike opened his eyes and was met with the face of the Slayer. His face questioning her, wondering why she was string at him but saying nothing.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." She replied.  
  
"Don't give me that Buffy now what do you want?" He asked again  
  
He watched as she bit her bottom lip and a confused look came on to her face. Buffy opened her mouth as if to speak them closed it again. Spike gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Tell me what happened when you left?" She asked her voice small and shy as if afraid to know the truth.  
  
Spike rolled on to his side and knocked her off balance, she moved to the floor and lay down beside him her head resting on her hand so that she could see him properly.  
  
"Do we have to Slayer?" He asked.  
  
Spike noticed that it had been along time now since she'd gone off at him about calling her Slayer. She actually liked being called Slayer now, it was because he didn't say it the way he use to before she could hear the violence in his tone but now it had turned into a term of endearment. The way it rolled off his tongue in his now soft English accent he used it as a term of respect.  
  
"Please Spike it's important to me." She said with a pout guaranteed to work every time.  
  
He let out a deep breath, it wasn't something he wanted to go into, that's why he wrote his novels he could explain with her judging face. If he'd have finished his latest one he would have given her that and told her to read it, that it would explain everything, but he hadn't finished it he'd barely started it.  
  
It was now or never, she was giving him a chance to explain and he had to take it for both their sakes.  
  
"Right then, well, when I left your house that night it was hard for me."  
  
Buffy nearly started to shout then, tell him that it had been harder for her. She never, she stopped her self and decided that all the shouting and crying could be taken care of later now was the time to listen.  
  
"I could feel the battle going on in my body, the demon who taunted me because I didn't do it that I let you stop me. And the man who was disgusted with me for even trying it, the man who hated me for trying it."  
  
Spike stopped and looked at Buffy to make sure she was ok, she nodded letting him know he should continue.  
  
"I left in a haze of hatred but I didn't know who it was aimed at, the man, the demon or you. So I went and put my life in the hands of a demon. I told him to make me something else so that I could give you what you deserved. I didn't know whether I would be chip free so I could come and hunt you down or soulful so that I could love you properly. He mad me human."  
  
At this point Spike stood and started to pace the room, Buffy stayed on the floor and watched him. She could see how hard it was for him but she didn't want him to stop she needed to hear what had happened to him.  
  
"So I'm lying in this cave, gasping for breath cuz I've nearly forgotten how to breathe and I see your face. The way you looked at me that night and I knew that no matter what I was I would never be what you deserved, so I went and started a new life. I met Nicola and we had Joy and I tried to forget about you."  
  
He sat back down again, that was it he's told all he was going to tell. But he could that a question was forming on the Slayers lips.  
  
"Why did you want to forget me?" She asked.  
  
Spike looked at her, he didn't know whether to answer. This hurt the same as it had done all those years ago, it hurt like the wounds were still open and raw.  
  
"Because every time I thought of you I saw your face the way it looked at me that night. I knew that if I thought about it too much I'd die and that couldn't happen because I had Joy."  
  
Buffy smiled a meek smile at him and nodded, she'd asked enough. She stood and walked out of the room leaving Spike with his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike sat at the kitchen aisle watching Buffy cook, over the years she had gotten better acquainted with the art of cooking and Spike loved to watch her do it.  
  
"So any plans tonight Big Bad?" Buffy asked pulling the home made pizza out of the oven.  
  
Spike smiled at her use of 'Big Bad' he knew that she was mocking him but he didn't care it was nice to see her smile like that.  
  
"I thought maybe we could go rent a movie or something, unless you have plans." Spike said grabbing a slice a pizza.  
  
Buffy was piling the pizza into her mouth and had managed to make a proper mess of it. She had tomato puree all around the sides of her mouth, Spike couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What?" She said her mouth still full.  
  
"Er pet you've got some stuff round your mouth."  
  
Her face dropped from the cocky smile she had been sporting to a look of slight embarrassment. She grabbed a piece of tissue and started to dab at the corners of her mouth totally missing the big glob of red goo under her mouth.  
  
Spike continued to laugh, and lent over to wipe if off. His thumb brushed the skin and pulled it into his mouth licking up the puree. Buffy watched this action with great intensity. As her eyes stayed fixed on him, her skin started to feel hot, he looked so sexy, she slipped the little pink cardigan off her shoulders leaving only a cream camisole.  
  
She watched as Spike's eyes followed her movement, his eyes resting on her breasts. She saw the lust inside him and she felt the lust inside her. Their eyes staying transfixed on each other's.  
  
Spike went to move away from her, he could see where this was going and he knew that it wasn't a good idea.  
  
The butterflies in Buffy's stomach started to flutter even more, she felt stupid like a child but at the same time she was enjoying it. They had been flirting ever since he came back to Sunnydale when he found out that Joy was pregnant, but now this was real.  
  
Without thinking Buffy reached her arm out and grabbed the back of his neck, she pulled him closer to her. His eyes burning her with their intensity.  
  
She placed her lips on his and didn't move, she wanted to kiss him but she still feared that he might reject her. Push her away and tell her that he had long gotten over her.  
  
Suddenly she felt a slight movement from Spike and that was all she needed, she started to kiss him with such passion and fire that it burnt. The pain of all those years apart and now understanding that she had fallen in love with him, this kiss was heaven.  
  
It meant so much to have that feeling and Buffy whimpered when she felt the lack of contact as he pulled away, her eyes widened confused.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Spike don't worry I promise I won't hurt you. We've done too much hurting."  
  
"Then lets do this properly."  
  
Spike moved round the counter and scooped her up off her stool and headed for the stairs.  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's notes: Please review and tell me if you want the smut or not because I'm a little unsure about writing it. 


	16. Making Love

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
The walk up the stairs had been hell for both of them, they both knew what was coming next what they were going to do and all of their personal insecurities were a rife in their minds.  
  
'What if she wants it hard and fast and to all those little naughties we use to do.' Spike thought to him self as he went up another step.  
  
'Maybe I'm not good anymore and my body has changed, what if' Buffy thoughts were cut off by Spike throwing open her bedroom door.  
  
He looked down into her eyes and his insecurities melted when he saw the lust that burnt there. "We're going to do the right pet." He told her before gently laying her body down on the bed.  
  
Spike stood at the end of the bed and took a moment to appreciate what he had, he never thought that he would be allowed in her room but now he was about to make love to her in it.  
  
He knelt down at the end of the bed by her feet and slipped her shoes and socks off, taking the time to plant little kisses on them. All the time his hand unzipping her jeans and sliding them off.  
  
He moved up from her feet and started to kiss her ankles listening very carefully for every little moan of pleasure that passed from her lips. Sticking his tongue out just a little bit he licked his way up her calf and the moved on to the other. His hands now working on the buttons of her white shirt.  
  
Buffy arched her back as Spike slipped the shirt off her and continued to kiss her thighs. Laying there like that she thoughts that she could die happy. She looked down to find Spikes eyes and saw the loving glint shine in them. Keeping eye contact he stalked up to her mouth like a panther, finding her mouth he gave her a long kiss.  
  
Buffy felt herself getting hotter and hotter, she wanted him then and there but she knew that Spike wasn't going to have that he'd said they were going to do it right and that meant lots of kisses, and licks and nibbles.  
  
Spike moved back down her body that was now only dressed in white bra and panties and started to kiss her stomach and up towards her breasts, while one hand stroked the inside of her thigh, so gently that she could only just feel the contact.  
  
Spike broke contact for a second to lift his t-shirt over his head.  
  
Buffy pulled his on the button of his jeans, wanting to see as much of him as he was of her. Spike was about to slap her hand away when his jeans came popping open to reveal all of him. Buffy's eyes widened as she looked at what was before her, she didn't remember it being that big or ever getting that hard before. She pushed the offending item of clothing down over his hips and sat up so that they were pushed all the way off.  
  
Spike pushed her back down on to the bed and started to kiss around her neck, Buffy shuddered underneath him, and Spike started to gently nibble the soft skin. Buffy moved her head so her mouth was at his ear, "I want you now." She said in a low husky voice.  
  
A smile played on Spike's lips, "Not yet I've got other things to do first."  
  
Even the sound of his low voice made her want him inside her, feeling his chest rumble against hers as he spoke.  
  
Before she even realized what he was doing Spike had managed to get rid of her bra and panties, and was now sucking one nipple into his mouth. Buffy felt like screaming, every touch was like heaven and she couldn't handle it she could feel her body start to gear up for a big release.  
  
Again Spike moved his kisses down over her stomach but this time didn't stop there he continued until he reached her soft curls.  
  
Underneath him Buffy was moaning in the knowledge of what he was about to do next.  
  
Without warning his flicked the tip of his tongue across her clit and listened while she screamed. 'Thank God Dawn's out' he thought. Then he gently pushed a finger inside of her, feeling how hot and wet she was. The moment he was in Buffy let out a little whimper and he felt her tighten around him.  
  
He pushed his tongue against her clit again, Buffy couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Spike I need you now." She moaned.  
  
Spike looked up at her, he really wanted to continue make her ache for him, but one look at her and he knew he had to be inside her. There would be plenty of time for even slower and longer love making later on.  
  
He slowly slipped himself in side of her and started to thrust in long deep slow movements, he listened to every moan, groan and whimper that Buffy let out. And with every moan groan and whimper Spike picked up the pace a bit pushing her to her limit.  
  
Buffy felt the waves of pleasure start to come over her as his groin rubbed against her clit and Spike plunged into her depths. Her breath got deeper and turned into a pant.  
  
Spike started to thrust frantically as Buffy started to come, his own release only moments away. He felt her tight little Slayer muscles clench around him and he finally lost control. Giving sharp fast little thrusts as he came inside her.  
  
He screamed out her name as he came and she whispered his in his ear. They both rolled free and they lay together.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was lying on Spikes chest, not thinking just enjoying the moments they were sharing.  
  
"That was amazing, erm so good." Buffy said as she wriggled closer to him.  
  
"Yep best ever pet." Spike added with a huge grin on his face. He had her, they'd fucked so many times in the past but now he had made love to her and it felt so wonderful.  
  
Buffy turned her head up so that she could look right into his eyes, "No it was, the best ever I mean."  
  
Spike smiled at her, he knew how she felt. All that time apart and then all that time together over the last few months and now this, it was like an almighty struggle but the prize at the end was more than worth it.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I like this, what we just did and how we are now." Buffy said with the most beautiful smile on her face.  
  
"Well that's good love because I plan on it happening a lot more in the future." Spike said with a naughty little glint in his eyes. Buffy felt the temptation to give him a slap on the arm but then stopped her self, no she wanted that to happen.  
  
"You think we can make this work?" She asked a worried look appearing on her face.  
  
Spike held her even tighter, "If we want it to we can."  
  
The smile came back to her face, Spike always had a way of doing that taking the most puzzling and worrying situation and making it all better with a few words and a tight embrace. 'Maybe that's why I love him' she thought.  
  
"I want. But God what about the kids? They just got married and now were together, don't you think that's a little wiggy?"  
  
"Since when have our lives not been 'wiggy'? I think they'll be ok with it, well Joy will be anyway she wanted this to happen for ages." Spike explained.  
  
Then they just lay there together, enjoying the feeling of being together, neither on talking much, just being happy.  
  
TBC. 


	17. Our Children

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
"Mom? Mom you there?" Will shouted as he let himself into his mother's house.  
  
Her car was outside and the door was open so Will was pretty sure she'd be in, he turned to Joy, "Do you think we should leave?"  
  
Joy looked round the lounge and into the kitchen there didn't seem to be any signs of life in the house, "Maybe her Dawn and my dad went out to buy yet more baby things. I mean how many teddy bears does one kid need?" Joy said laughing.  
  
"Yeah I know crazy aren't they." Will agree laughing with his wife.  
  
Joy cocked her head to the side thinking for a moment, "Call her cell."  
  
Will was just about to pull the cell phone out of his bag when he heard a scream from upstairs he knew it was his mom. Instantly he ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time Joy followed behind finding it a little harder to run with the baby bump to carry round.  
  
Worried Will threw open his mother's bedroom and then backed away slightly when he saw the sight in front of him. Seconds later Joy came up behind him and burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"William close the door." Buffy shouted.  
  
Blushing Will pulled the door back closed, "Sorry."  
  
Joy was still laughing and Will gave her an un-amused look, "What?" He snapped as they made their way back down the stairs.  
  
"Oh come on honey it's funny really it is."  
  
"See me laugh!" Will said.  
  
"I know it's a bit urgh cuz parents aren't supposed to do things like that but it's also kinda sweet." Joy said rubbing her husbands back.  
  
Will turned to her and smiled, she was right there was a major urgh factor but it was nice to see his mom happy, and well five minutes ago she defiantly looked happy! Will shuddered at the thought and then he heard the bedroom door open and close again from up stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe this why did this happen like that." Buffy whispered as her and Spike came out of her bedroom.  
  
Will's little interruption had kind of put an end to the passion and now that they had gotten dressed and it was time to go down stairs and face their children. Buffy remembered the time she found out the her mother had slept with Giles, twice, it had been bad enough knowing it never mind seeing it. "There both grow ups pet I'm sure they can handle it." As Spike said it the face of their kids came into view.  
  
Spike felt like laughing their faces were a mix of happiness and the need to throw up, and it was perfectly clear that no body knew what to say. Spike decided that he should break the ice.  
  
"So when did you two arrive?" He asked bursting into fits of laughter.  
  
Will looked at him and then looked back at his wife, it was so clear that Joy was his daughter why his mother hadn't seen it straight away he would never understand.  
  
"God Dad is that all you can say?" Joy asked.  
  
"Well yeah it is really because any other topic in my mind right now you wouldn't want to know about." Spike said throwing himself down on to the sofa. Joy gave him a death stare and Will went a bit whiter than he already was.  
  
"Fine well when did you to start doing THAT?" She asked determined to get some answers from him.  
  
"Look we were going to tell you but it only happened like an hour ago." Buffy interjected. And she heard a giggle from Spike.  
  
"More like four love." He added.  
  
Will rolled his eyes could those two get any more childish?  
  
"So are you guys together now then?" Will asked hoping that they said yes or he would have to deal with the fact that his mother just wanted a quick roll in the hay.  
  
Buffy and Spike exchanged nervous glances, both of them knew what they wanted the answer to that question to be. The thing was that they hadn't discussed it properly yet and the fear of rejection was looming close by. Buffy decided that she had to be brave.  
  
"Yes we are, are you two ok with that?" Buffy asked as she went over to Spike and sat down next to him taking his hand in hers.  
  
They all heard Joy sequel, Buffy and Spike grinned it reminded them so much of Dawn when she had been younger, they looked to Will who was smiling at them. They both let out a little sigh of relief, their children had accepted them and now they could get on with being truly happy.  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy by the waist and turned her to him so that he could kiss her.  
  
Joy grabbed Will's hand and made an urgh face, "Were going." She said as she headed for the door.  
  
~*~  
  
ELEVEN WEEKS LATER  
  
Spike woke up alone in the bed he shared with Buffy, his head confused trying to find the source of sound that had woken him up and trying to work out why he was alone in his bed.  
  
A few seconds past and he realized that the phone was ringing and that was what had woken him up, he pushed himself up out of bed and staggered down the stairs naked.  
  
"'ello." Spike said when he picked the phone up.  
  
"Hi dad." Joy's voice came from the other end sounding a little panicked. This woke Spike up straight away.  
  
"Joy pet what's the matter?" He asked worried.  
  
"Nothing much dad but I've gone into labour and we're heading out to the hospital now ok?"  
  
Spike felt flustered, this was it the day they had all been waiting for and now Spike didn't know what to do.  
  
"Dad you there?" Joy said worried by the silence on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yeah Joy Daddy's here, right well I'll get Buffy and we'll be there soon. Now you get yourself off love." Spike said regain his composure and putting the phone down.  
  
Spike ran up the stairs shouting for Buffy as he went.  
  
Buffy had heard the phone ringing but she couldn't pick herself up to answer it and as she had hoped Spike had woken up and answered it. Now she could hear him shouting her name.  
  
She felt like shit but from the tone of his voice she knew that something serious had happened. She pushed herself up from the cold bathroom floor and used a tissue to wipe away any stray bits of sick from around her mouth.  
  
"God I hate bring ill" She said to herself as she opened the bathroom door.  
  
Spike took one look at her and pulled her into a hug, "What's the matter sweetheart?"  
  
"Oh I just feel a little ill that's all. Who was that?" She asked not wanting Spike to be worried or to start fussing over her.  
  
"Joy she's gone into labour." Spike said dragging his girlfriend into their bedroom to get dressed.  
  
"Right well I'll get dressed and wake Dawn up. Then we better get going."  
  
~*~  
  
After flying into the hospital like an incoming tropical storm Buffy and Spike found that they had a while to wait yet. They had been into see Joy a few times and the nurse had told them it could be another twelve hours yet.  
  
So they sat in the waiting room, just waiting.  
  
Spike held Buffy close to him, she wasn't well and she probably shouldn't even be there but there was no way she was going to miss this. She'd spent the past couple of hours drifting in and out of sleep.  
  
"How you feeling pet?" Spike asked when her eyes started to flutter open.  
  
"Better now." Buffy said wriggling out of his arms and looking up.  
  
Then she started to focus on something behind Spike, a poster. Looking at it closer she saw it said, 'Have you considered contraception?'  
  
A new understanding came over, how could they have been so stupid? Why didn't they think about? She looked at Spike she knew this feeling she'd had it once before and the product of that feeling was now in this hospital waiting for his own baby to be born.  
  
"Pet?" Spike said breaking her out of her own blind panic.  
  
"God Spike we are so stupid. Your human now and we've been having sex like rabbits without using any protection!" She shouted causing all the other people including Dawn to stare at them.  
  
Spike looked at her like she'd gone insane he didn't have a clue what she was on about, then he got it and his eyes widened.  
  
TBC. 


	18. Waiting Room Drama

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
"What?" Dawn piped up as Buffy and Spike stared at each other. They ignored her.  
  
Buffy got up and started to pace, this was so messed up. She looked at Spike who was just sat in a chair not saying anything, in fact he hadn't said anything since her little outburst.  
  
Spike was in shock, he could kick himself, when was he going to realize that unless you want a kid you have to use something when you go at it. That was how he'd ended up with Joy, yes he loved her and was glad to have her but she wasn't planned he just never thought about it. He'd never had to, he was a virgin when Dru had changed him and them after Joy was born there was some complications so Nicola couldn't have any more children.  
  
"This is so fucked up, how can I have a baby I'm too old?" Buffy shouted, everyone in the waiting room kept their eyes on her enjoying the drama. She looked at Spike again, still no movement or words and it was really starting to piss her off.  
  
Buffy walked up to Spike stood right in front of him and gave him a short sharp kick to the shin.  
  
"Ow bloody 'ell you stupid bint!" Spike shouted as hugged his leg. Then he caught Buffy's eye he was the anger there but he could also see that and see the fear.  
  
"So you have got something to say for yourself then?" Buffy said her voice cool and dripping with fury.  
  
"Well I'm I don't really understand, I mean how do you know?" Spike asked having never understood that whole female intuition thing. Buffy gave him a death stare.  
  
Why was he being so thick? She knew that the Victorians weren't really open with sex education but she expected more than this from him, he understood only too well how to perform the action why couldn't he grasp the consequences?  
  
"Well I've been sick and with Joy's pregnancy I didn't realize that I'd skipped my period." Buffy said slumping back down into her chair, she watched as Spike's face flamed at the mention of periods. Then she started to cry.  
  
Spike didn't know what to do or what to say. Here he was over a hundred forty years old and he was going to be a father again and the mother was sat crying. This was so bad, shakily he moved his hand to pat her on the back hoping that she wouldn't punch him.  
  
"Oh my god I'm having a baby with Spike!" Buffy said the volume of her voice rising once more.  
  
Spike heard the disgust in her voice and his temper snapped, he should have known that all she wanted him for was a quick fuck.  
  
"So now it's coming out innit? Having a baby isn't the bad thing it's havin' a baby with Spike. Evil soulless Spike! And my name is William for fucks sake!" Now he was shouting.  
  
Dawn watched the drama that was unfolding before her, if it hadn't been so close to home she would have laughed her sister was having a baby, with Spike! But Dawn could see the tension going on between them and she knew that it normally just led to Spike getting beaten up, but hell she wasn't about to step in.  
  
Spike strode away from her he couldn't take it to look in those eyes and see her disgust. Buffy got up and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Right so you're just gonna walk away then, good idea Spike I wish I could do that." Buffy said wiping her tears away.  
  
Spike glared at her, "Don't deny it then pet you really are that disgusted at the thought of having something of mine inside of you. I really believed you loved you know."  
  
Buffy's face crumpled up in confusion, she didn't understand what he was talking about or why he was so made.  
  
"Disgusted? What? I do you love you Spike." He looked at her while she spoke he could see it in her eyes that she spoke the truth, he expression softened towards her.  
  
"What you just said about having a baby with ME, it sounded pretty much it was me you had the problem with not the baby." Spike's voice was soft and hurt now, Buffy took hold of his hand because she knew that he was only seconds away from crying.  
  
"No, it's not you honey." Buffy said planting little kisses on his hand.  
  
"Well then you don't want our baby, you can't get rid of my baby Buffy I won't let you." Even though his words were harsh they served as a comfort to Buffy it was good to know that he cared.  
  
"No Spike listen to me it's not that, it's just how screwed up is this situation?" He looked at her as she spoke not sure of what she was talking about.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well we're not twenty anymore, having a baby in your early forties isn't easy, it's hard."  
  
Spike moved behind her now and wrapped his arms around her waist, he could take care of her and the baby he'd make it so easy for her.  
  
"You're just scared pet cuz Will's wanker of a father walked out on you, I won't do that. Come on how well do you know me I won't leave." Spike cooed softly into her ear.  
  
"But you did Spike, you did leave me." Buffy said finally giving into the urge to sob uncontrollably.  
  
To Spike it felt like someone had stabbed him in the back, god how he regretted ever leaving her. She was right he had left her and it hurt her and no matter what he said how could she ever be sure that he wouldn't leave again. Leave her an old woman with a teenager to take care of.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Spike asked a question that he'd asked before only this time he was hoping for a different answer. He pulled her round to face him.  
  
"Yes." She said in between sobs.  
  
"Well then believe me when I say I'm not leaving and I won't as long as you want me here." Buffy smiled as Spiked pulled her into a hug.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn hadn't made any attempt to speak to them, they had been stood holding each other for about twenty minutes. The whole waiting room had become totally engrossed in the events that were passing between them even though they got a bit confused at the evil soulless vampire reference.  
  
She wanted to talk to them but she knew that when they were like this it wasn't a good idea, that the situation may just explode at any second. She watched as Spike lifted Buffy's chin so that he could look at her face.  
  
"It's ok sweetheart, I promise that I'll take of you everything will be fine." He said in his smooth English accent that he knew soothed her.  
  
"But Spike its all such a mess." She protested.  
  
"No it's not, could on explain it to me."  
  
"Spike our children are married!"  
  
She watched as Spike made a funny face, "Well pet there's no much that can be done about it now."  
  
Buffy looked at him as if he'd grown another head and then she heard Dawn start to laugh.  
  
"And tell me Dawnie what is so funny?" Buffy said glaring at her younger sister.  
  
Dawn was just about to answer when the door to the labour room swung open.  
  
"We've got a son! We've had a little boy." Will shouted with pure joy that moment he came through the door.  
  
TBC. 


	19. Matthew

AUTHOUR'S NOTES: Just me wanting to say thank you for all the reviews, and please carry on telling me what you think.  
  
It's been really great hearing what you think and some of the reviews and e- mails I've got have shaped the way this story is going because I had planned to end it in a different way. So thanks.  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
Spike didn't say any more to Buffy after Will came out of the delivery room and announced that a new baby boy had been brought into the world, he just made his way into the room.  
  
A tear came to his eye when he saw Joy and her son lying on the hospital bed, it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Joy lifted her sleepy head and looked at Spike and Will who was stood behind him.  
  
"Hey Grandpa." She said, her voice tired and strained.  
  
Spike grinned like a child, he was a Grandpa then his smile faded a touch when he realized in a few months he would he here again becoming a father. But now wasn't the time for that now was the time for Will and Joy and their baby.  
  
"Let's have a look at him then." Spike said holding out his arms to take the newborn from his mother.  
  
As Joy handed the baby over Buffy came through the door, Joy looked from Buffy to her father she could sense the tension. Things had been going so well but something had happened and if the atmosphere was anything to go by whatever it was had happened in true Spike and Buffy style.  
  
"Now you're both here we'd like to introduce you to Matthew William Summers." Will said smiling at his wife.  
  
Spike was holding Matthew close to his chest and was looking at him intently, Buffy came up behind him and looked at her new grandson over his shoulder.  
  
"He's beautiful." Buffy said so quietly almost a whisper.  
  
"Yeah he is you know I think he looks like me." Spike added beaming with pride.  
  
It was true this little baby boy did look like Spike, it was the bright blue sparkling eyes that did it and if you looked carefully underneath all that baby fat there was probably high structured cheekbones.  
  
"So how does it feel to be grandparents?" Will asked.  
  
"Daunting." Buffy answered, Spike looked at her he knew that she was really talking about the thought of being a mother again.  
  
As Spike handed the baby back to his daughter the nurse that had been keeping them posted entered the room, "Mother and baby need their rest so you two shoo!" She said with a laugh knowing what parents were like.  
  
Spike gave the nurse a pleading look but he could see from her now stern expression that she wasn't going to budge, time for himself and Buffy to leave.  
  
"Well my darling I'll see you soon when you've had soon rest." He said as he kissed Joy on the top of her head and took Buffy by the hand.  
  
~*~  
  
When the exited the room his still hand hold of her hand and he was looking at her in the most peculiar way. Buffy felt herself shudder inside, she'd seen that look years ago before only the once, but that memory was enough to pray for her to never see it again.  
  
"Buffy sit down." Spike told her as he guided her over to a nearby chair.  
  
She looked over at Dawn whose eyes had widened, she knew what was coming as well.  
  
As Spike lowered himself to the floor Buffy stood up and pulled him with her, "No don't even think about Spike."  
  
"No Buffy listen to me." He protested.  
  
"Nope you listen to me and listen good. I am not marring you." Maybe if she was ten years younger this would have been her dream, all those years she had wanted some guy to fall madly in love with her and to want to marry her. Not now, not with the way things were.  
  
"Buffy I love you and considering we have a" Buffy silenced him with a finger over his lips.  
  
"Please don't I am not going to say yes and I don't want to hurt you by rejecting you again." She watched as anger flashed in his eyes and he threw his arms up into the arm.  
  
"Well tell me woman why not?" He growled.  
  
Buffy flinched at his use of the word 'woman' it always meant he was mad and she hated it, she wasn't just any woman she was Buffy. She let it lie now was not the time to start going on about Spike using misogynist nicknames for her.  
  
"Will's my baby and now unexpectedly I'm having another baby, well fine it's a shock but hell I was a Slayer I'm sure I can manage it. But I don't want a step-daughter, especially one that's married to my son." Buffy explained.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" A very pale looking Will said from next to Dawn.  
  
"Oh God!" Buffy shouted when she heard her son's words. "See I told you to get out here for the good entertainment." Dawn laughed to Will who was now smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER  
  
Buffy was sat with Matthew in her arms, Spike was sat opposite her watching. They had finally managed to get Will and Joy to leave him alone for an afternoon. It had taken a lot but Spike and Buffy were enjoying the time alone with the infant.  
  
"You know you have to put him down some time pet." Spike told her, his motives only to get a hold himself.  
  
"I know but he's cute." It was true Matthew was a lovely little baby, one of those happy babies that spend all day giggling.  
  
Spike moved so that he was sat next to Buffy, it was clear that he wasn't going to get Matthew from Buffy's arms. He laid a hand loosely on Buffy's now swelling tummy, "We'll have one all of our own soon sweetheart."  
  
She smiled back at him and that made Spike happy. When she had first told him about the pregnancy it had come as a bit of a shock but he had never been any thing other than happy about it. Buffy on the other hand had felt unsure of herself and having a baby so late in life, now she was happy.  
  
Still no wedding going to take place anytime soon though.  
  
"What time is the doctor's appointment tomorrow?" He asked as a mean to bring up the topic again.  
  
"Half past Ten so don't get grouchy with me when I wake you up early." Buffy told him.  
  
Spike gave her a cheeky grin, even though he was human he had never got the hand of waking up early, but he could do it and sometimes he thought that Buffy forgot that for twelve years he had got every morning to get Joy up for school.  
  
"Ok, I hate it when we go to the clinic and they look down on us because we're not married." Spike said not looking at Buffy because he knew that she would see right though the façade he'd created.  
  
"Oh no Mr don't start with this again." She said rocking Matthew in her arms.  
  
"Me? What? I don't know what you're talking about Buffy." He said desperately trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yes you do ever since I told you all you've wanted to do is get that skanky skull ring back on my finger. And I say no." Buffy told him in her firm 'I will not be shifted' tone of voice.  
  
Spike sighed and smiled at her, nearly every day he asked her and every time he did she told him the same thing, no. It was killing him he wanted so much to marry her and then his baby could have a proper family. Well maybe not a normal family but at least they would have done everything they could to make it proper.  
  
Buffy turned her back to him, she was laughing to herself inside, and the 'skull ring' thing made him shut up every time. She wasn't ready to marry him and she didn't know when or if she would be.  
  
She wondered how long she would make him carry that little grey ring box containing a half a carat of diamond round in his pocket.  
  
TBC. 


	20. Fear

CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
"Who's my favourite little boy then? Yes you are." Buffy cooed into the pram, which contained her grandson.  
  
Joy looked at here and gave here a little laugh, "You nervous?"  
  
Buffy rubbed her tummy, today was the day that she had to go for her first scan. Nervous wasn't the word for what she was feeling now, when she had Will she was worried about being a single mother now she was worried about the heath of her baby.  
  
Spike was too happy to care, Buffy had tried to explain to him the chances of having a baby with disability was a lot greater when you were in your forties but he wouldn't listen. No all he would do when she started that particular lecture would be to talk into her tummy telling 'baby bit' that mommy was crazy.  
  
"A little but you understand what it's like." Buffy explained not wanting to share her deepest darkest fears just at the moment.  
  
"Yeah I do god I was so excited when I went for Matthew's first scan just wanting to see him for the first time, but I was kinda worried you know? I just needed to know that everything was ok before I started to enjoy it." Joy explained.  
  
"Do I hear my favourite girls talking down there?" Spike shouted from upstairs.  
  
Before they could answer Spike came bounding down the stairs in nothing but a pair of white boxer shorts.  
  
"Spike you should be dressed by now!" Buffy shouted seeing her boyfriend in that state of undress. Why was he being so laid back about this?  
  
"Yeah I was just doing that but then I heard Joy and I didn't want to miss her." Spike said leaning into the pram and plucking Matthew out of his place their.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at him, it was very hard to stay mad at him when he was looking at Matthew like that and was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, if only he'd just start to panic a bit like her. She thought she'd change the subject and keep her mind of Spike.  
  
"So tell me why are you walking the streets and my son is not driving you like a good husband?" Buffy asked a cheerful smile on her face as she thought of Will's little family unit.  
  
"Usual stuff, work, and I wanted Matthew to get some fresh air it seems we drive everywhere now." Joy explained.  
  
Joy hadn't had any problems accepting the new situation in her family. Yes it was weird when you wrote it down but if you thought about the situation in terms of people it wasn't. She for one was happy to have a new sibling on the way. Will on the other hand had been a little less understanding about it all, he thought it was kinda icky that his mom would have a baby now, but he had come around eventually and was now happy about it.  
  
"Did you bring that book with you sugar?" Spike asked his daughter and he knew the answer when he saw the confused look on Joy's face.  
  
"What book?"  
  
"The baby book that I bought for you," Still Joy didn't understand, "I asked you to bring it over for me to read."  
  
Joy nodded, "Sorry, I know when you're done at the clinic why don't you come over and we'll have dinner, you can pick it up then."  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow at her, "How many time have I told you not to bribe me with food Joyce?"  
  
Buffy giggled at Spike's use of his daughters full name, obviously his daughter knew that food was a major weakness for Spike and used it to her advantage.  
  
"What's the big deal? You can have it tonight." Joy responded.  
  
"I wanted to read it before we went to the clinic so that I could ask the doctor all my intelligent questions." He admitted blushing slightly.  
  
"We're not even going to get there if you don't go and get dressed, and before you say it no you can't go like that." Buffy told him in a tone of voice that clearly let him know that she wasn't in the mood for messing.  
  
"Ok then." He said placing Matthew back in his pram and then moving to kiss Joy.  
  
"Bossy little chit." Spike mumbled quietly to himself as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"I heard that!" Buffy shouted from downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was biting her nails as the entered the clinic waiting room, Spike raised his hand and slapped her hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Don't pet, now where do we sign in?" Spike said.  
  
Buffy looked around, there were pregnant woman everywhere, more to the point young pregnant woman and she felt wrong and out of place. All the posters on the walls contained pictures of families and the parents were young, twenty something's.  
  
"Over here." She said pulling Spike towards the reception desk.  
  
Spike could sense her unease, she thought that she was too old. He had tried to explain to her that if she was to old then her body wouldn't have let it happen but she just started to rant on about mistakes and disabilities.  
  
"Hello do you an appointment?" The older woman a reception asked. Buffy froze unable to answer.  
  
"Yeah we do, in the name of Buffy Summers, I'm William the father."  
  
The woman smiled at them, flicked through some papers and handed them a file, "Great the doctor will be with you soon so if you and your husband would like to take a seat."  
  
The snapped Buffy out of whatever trance she was in, "He's not my husband." She said sharply before snatching the file out of the woman's hand.  
  
Spike wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Buffy off towards the chairs, "Slayer there was no need for that."  
  
Buffy went to answer him back when she realized he'd called her Slayer, he hadn't done that it in along time he must be made. In fact every time someone assumed they were married and she put them straight he got mad, it was as if the little dream he had going on in his head had been shattered.  
  
"Buffy would you like to follow me." The doctor said as she approached the couple.  
  
Both Buffy and Spike stood and followed the doctor, both of them wanted to get on with things as soon as possible but for entirely different reason.  
  
"Right first things first how are things going Buffy?" Dr Maverick asked as she closed the door behind the couple.  
  
"Great everything's how it should be I think, I mean my first was a long time ago but as far as I remember every thing has been normal."  
  
The doctor smiled, that was good.  
  
"Well here I've got the ultrasound machine set up so if you'd like to just pop up on to the bed and pull your top up and pants down below your bump."  
  
Buffy did as she was instructed.  
  
"Well you're a good size Buffy." The doctor commented as she looked at the bump that Buffy had just revealed. Spike watched Buffy gasp as the doctor squeezed cold gel on to her tummy ready for the ultrasound.  
  
"Now let me just find a heartbeat." Dr Maverick said more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Doc will you be able to tell us if every thing's ok today you know healthy baby an' all?" Spike asked.  
  
The doctor turned her head to look at Spike, "Yes well all the other tests have come back negative so far so this will be the final confirmation that all's well."  
  
"Right got it, no wait a minute I've got," the doctor paused, "two heartbeats which would mean"  
  
"Twins." A very shocked Buffy finished as she stared at the screen seeing two little babies wriggling around.  
  
"Yes twins and very healthy by the looks of it."  
  
TBC. 


	21. Old, Fat & Ugly

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
"Well that's just twice the cuteness Buff." Dawn said as Buffy explained to her what had happened at the doctors office.  
  
"Yeah and twice the work." Buffy said huffing around the lounge.  
  
Dawn listened to her sisters words while watching Spike behind her, she saw the falre of anger in his eyes. Dawn knew that Buffy had really done it this time, Spike was about to explode so the only sensible thing would be to get the hell out of the way.  
  
"I've had just about enough of you for god sake Buffy what's your problem!" Spike shouted as Dawn made her way up the stairs as quickly as possible.  
  
"I sorry are you talking to me?" Replied Buffy as she turned to face a very angry looking Spike.  
  
"Yes and you know I am, I'm getting sick to bloody death of your whining."  
  
"It's not like I wanted to be in this situation, but yet again you do something and I have to deal with it." Buffy spat back at him.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
  
"You were the one that left and I had to try and comfort Dawn!" Her tone of voice was now icy and gave away no love. Spike pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and made his way to the front door.  
  
"Leaving gain Spike?"  
  
"No you stupid bint I'm going for a smoke!" Things were getting really heated know and Spike just wanted a few minutes out of the way. He had heard that pregnant woman could get a little irate but this was beyond a joke he couldn't say one word to Buffy without this sort of performance.  
  
Lighting his smoke he inhaled deeply, he could hear Buffy talking in the other room but he left her to it, after all it was probably just more Spike bashing.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Buffy shouted observing the distant look on his face.  
  
"Er what did you say pet?" He knew that he was being annoying but hell this is what he had to put up with. Yes he loved the woman always had but this was beyond a joke, she loved him he knew that but she never showed it and her favourite trick was kicking him while he was down.  
  
"Sometimes I hate you!" She had started to scream now in a high shrill pitch, and as much as Spike would have liked to just tell her to sod off he was worried about her.  
  
"Calm down Buffy." He said softly as he came back to join her in the lounge.  
  
"Calm down? That's easy for you to say you're not the one who has to be old and fat and ugly and carrying around not one but two babies!" Now she was on the verge of tears.  
  
Everything could have been right here if only Spike had just listened to the real meaning behind what she had just said. She was scared that she was too old and all she wanted was for someone to tell her that she wasn't and that she was pretty and glowing, but no Spike didn't hear that message.  
  
"I got an idea love when you have the kids I'll take them an' raise 'em without you, you'll never even have to see 'em. Will that make you happy, cuz it's clear that you don't want or love them?" Spike said grabbing is coat and heading out of the door.  
  
He walked out leaving Buffy on the floor sobbing and shouting for him to come back.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was banging on the door to his daughter home, he just kept banging until she opened it.  
  
"Daddy you ok?" Joy asked noticing that her father looked as if he had been through the wars, which actually was true.  
  
"Buffy." He said though gritted teeth.  
  
Joy didn't need any more information things had been strained since she found out she was pregnant and it was only a matter of time before things came to a head.  
  
"I thought you guys were coming over for dinner?" Joy said hoping that the question would open her father up a little.  
  
Spike took a deep sigh, maybe Buffy was right and they were too old for this because he sure a hell did feel tired out now. "We went to the clinic and every things fine, fine times two in fact."  
  
At first a look of confusion passed across Joy's face then she got it, "Twins?!" she squealed.  
  
Spike nodded his head and smiled, talking about it brought back the image of the two tiny babies on the screen playing together in the safe home Buffy had created for them.  
  
"Buffy's not too happy, I swear I think she doesn't even want them all she talks about is being old and fat and ugly. Why can't she see that she is beautiful and we should be thinking about the kids." He said pouring himself a glass of wine.  
  
Joy almost started to laugh, it was amazing to think that this was the man that had spent his whole life around women and yet still didn't understand them any better for it. He'd been great raising her, he had explained all about girl's stuff and had been with when her periods started yet he couldn't see the meaning in Buffy's outbursts.  
  
It was strange to think that this man had seen everything that had happened in the world over past one hundred an whatever years but couldn't deal with a scared pregnant woman.  
  
"Dad don't you see what she trying to tell you?" Joy asked softly not wanting to offend her father.  
  
Spike gave her a puzzled look, "That she doesn't want my children."  
  
Joy raised an eyebrow, "No she's scared."  
  
"Well aren't we all." He said throwing the wine into the back of his mouth.  
  
"No dad she's convinced herself that she too old to be having children and she thinks it's wrong, that bad things are going to happen to the children because of it. It's because she wants them and loves them that she's like this." Joy explained.  
  
Realization passed across Spike's face, why had he been so blind.  
  
"Oh shit I've really messed this up 'aven't I?" He asked searching Joy's face for answers  
  
"A bit yes, but you can make it right. Go home dad and sort it out."  
  
Spike smiled at Joy it was times like this that he realized what a wonderful daughter he had raised, a woman full of love and empathy. He stood up, kissed her and Matthew and headed for the door.  
  
As soon as she heard the close behind him she picked up the phone and dialled the summers number, "Hi Dawn it's me. Yeah he's on his way."  
  
~*~  
  
When Spike got back to the house on Revello drive he couldn't find it in himself to back in. Buffy had needed him to reassure her and he didn't do it in fact he had totally missed her plea. He sat on the back porch and lit a smoke.  
  
It wasn't long before he heard the back door creak open.  
  
"Your back." Buffy's smooth soft voice said.  
  
"Yeah I am pet, I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's my fault."  
  
Spike turned and took hold of her hands, "No it's not it's mine I wasn't listening to what you were trying to tell me. But I understand know, you're scared, but you shouldn't be you are not too old."  
  
"But Spike I am, think of all the things we can't do."  
  
"Pet think of all the things we can do, all the experience we've got, we're financially secure which we weren't twenty years ago. We have more time on our hand to spend with our children and we have so much love to give."  
  
For the first time in ages Buffy gave a great big genuine smile, with those few words Spike had made every thing right. Put her fears to rest.  
  
"We've messed this up haven't we?" Buffy asked shyly.  
  
"Nah, just working out this kinks now we can enjoy the pregnancy." Spike said with all his wisdom.  
  
"And this family situation isn't going to get any easier. You should write one of your books about this." She said laughing, happy.  
  
"I might just do that Goldilocks." He said fingering her hair which was long and out loose.  
  
"Oh and you could call it 'Spike and his super spunk!'" Buffy said falling into fits of laughter. Things were going to work out ok.  
  
TBC. 


	22. Baby Names

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
Buffy sat down on the floor a pout present on her face. Spike stopped what he was doing and turned to her.  
  
"Please honey don't pull that face." Spike said, the expression on Buffy's face didn't change.  
  
"I'm the Slayer Spike." She said.  
  
"No your not as you keep telling me they let you go, and even if you were the Slayer I still wouldn't let you get up that ladder!" He said in a stern tone of voice, Buffy knew that he wouldn't be shifted.  
  
A heavily pregnant Buffy lay flat on her back and started humming out of tune, Spike put the roller on top of the paint tin and went to lie down next to her.  
  
"But you need help, it's taking you ages and I want to play." Buffy said trailing her finger down Spike's chest toward his groin. Spike grabbed her finger.  
  
"Don't try that one pet, and we've got plenty of time yet, what two weeks now." He said smiling at her tummy, soon he'd have two little babies to take care of.  
  
Buffy smiled back at him, if he wasn't going to let her help then she wasn't planning on letting him get any work done either. Things had been great after the major 'I'm too old' argument, they had been great together and apart from the trademark Spike and Buffy squabbles they hadn't had a crossed word.  
  
Now she could say that she was happy about the twins and the ultrasound scan pictures were placed with loving care on the door of the refrigerator.  
  
"Spike come down stairs with me." She said.  
  
"I thought it was taking me too long anyway if I come downstairs with you then it'll be even longer before it's finished." Spike said grinning at his Slayer.  
  
Maybe this would be a good time to go get the ring, he asked her on the back porch the night of their last argument and again she had stopped him before he could finish the question. One day she'd say yes, he had to keep himself telling himself that or he'd be crushed, so until she did he'd keep asking.  
  
"Buffy I've been thinking a lot about us at the children and." Spike started.  
  
Buffy knew where this was going, even if he hadn't started with what he just had she would have known. He got a glint in his deep blue eyes that showed he was off dreaming of weddings and their future.  
  
"Please don't Spike." Buffy said a begging look in her eyes.  
  
Normally Spike would have carried on to pester her until she punched him, but no not today. He planned on letting it lie until she had the babies at least, now was not the time to be pissing her off.  
  
"Ok, now what are we going to watch on TV." He said standing and pulling Buffy to her feet.  
  
~*~  
  
Joy brought a big bowl of potato salad into the kitchen, she watched Buffy flutter around the kitchen all homely. With a fond smile she remember what it was like when she had been pregnant Matthew, with her it wasn't cooking it was cleaning everything had to be cleaned dusted and polished three times over, everyday!  
  
"I brought salad." Joy said placing the salad down on the worktop.  
  
Buffy turned to look at Joy's offering, she felt stupid but it made her kind of emotional.  
  
"You're a good girl Joy and I'm so happy that Will has you." Buffy said tears now flowing freely down her face. Again Joy smiled.  
  
"Feeling weepy, don't worry I know how it is, every morning I cried when I saw next door's cat with it'd kittens." Joy said laughing at the memory.  
  
"Thanks I feel kinda stupid it seems I'll cry over just about anything, like this afternoon when your dad bought my a night gown for hospital."  
  
"My dad expert at making woman cry!" Joy laughed.  
  
Things were good between Buffy and Joy, they worked well together and gave each other what they needed. Buffy had always wanted a little girl and no matter how good Spike was Joy had always wanted a mother. She had defiantly found more than enough mother figures in the Summers house.  
  
"Me make women cry, never!" A cocky British accent shouted from the dining room.  
  
"You better go and sit down I'm bringing dinner through now." Buffy instructed Joy who gave her 'as if' look.  
  
"Go sit!" Buffy said again.  
  
"My dad will kill me if he thinks I'm letting you carry heavy pots and plates about." Joy said grabbing the tray of meat from the side before Buffy could protest.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn, Will, Joy, Buffy and Spike were all sat around the table having a normal family meal and it felt good for all of them. Before this little family had come together family meals weren't really big in either house.  
  
With Joy away in New York Spike had barley bothered to eat never mind sit down to a proper meal. Normally eating would consist of a bag of crisps in front of his laptop.  
  
Buffy and Dawn were never in at the same time so they never bothered to sit down at the table and get the best dishes out. Even when the whole Scooby gang got together they normal had chicken in a bucket or something.  
  
No this was new and it felt good, especially for Buffy because she could see the happy little home she was brining her children into, all be it not entirely normal.  
  
"So you guys must have thought of some name by now." Will said spooning more salad on to his plate.  
  
Buffy and Spike exchanged knowing glances, "Not quite!" They said at the same time.  
  
"Well more we have thought of name it's just we can't agree." Spike continued.  
  
"Oh the name debate, yeah it's been going on for weeks, and very loudly I might add." Dawn said her face playing at mock annoyance.  
  
"Well it's just like when Red put this spell on us years back and we were going to get married, we couldn't agree on anything. You see Buffy had some funny idea's, like Wing Beneath My Wings." He explained to Will and Joy while laughing.  
  
It was nice to think back to how they were then, fair enough he would have killed her given half a chance but things were fun and carefree.  
  
"So come on what have you got?" Joy asked.  
  
"A list your arm long!" Dawn added.  
  
"Right girls, Karen, Christine, Carolyn, Susana, Lilly, Kylie, Beth and Lola." Buffy said reading out the list knowing every name by heart and observing the reaction to each name.  
  
Spike decided it was his turn, "Joseph, Joshua, Luke, Alex, Mark and Benson."  
  
"Oh I think then all." Joy said getting more and more excited about the thought of having two new siblings.  
  
"So do we and that's the problem." Buffy said standing up to take away the empty plates.  
  
She looked at Spike it was times like this she would be tempted to say yes if he asked her, but who was she kidding in her forties and running around getting married. When she had fallen pregnant with William she wanted nothing more than to be married, do things properly but all those years as a mother had taught her that kids don't care about a wedding certificate.  
  
"What we thought was that when they came we'd look at them and we know what names suited them best." Spike explained as the little family moved into the lounge.  
  
Spike's head shot round when he heard a crash of plates.  
  
"Which would be now." Buffy said holding herself up against the door frame and surrounded in a pool of amniotic fluids.  
  
TBC.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I was wondering if you guys want to see the kids, not as babies but a couple of year down the line. Let me know and then I can decide where to finish this fic, thanx. 


	23. Two More Makes Seven

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for everyone that has been reading and reviewing this fic, makes me smile. I'm glad that you guys are all enjoying it, it makes me enjoy writing it. Thanks for your opinion on what you want to see from the kids, and all you people who are hoping for a wedding well you'll just have to see if a fairy grants your wish...  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
  
Spike bit his bottom lip and tried not to scream as Buffy gripped his hand with all her Slayer strength, she had been squeezing for ten minutes straight and Spike was sure he was going to pass out from the pain. Then suddenly her grip seemed to loosen.  
  
"How's it going down there love?" Spike asked.  
  
"Getting there, but there'll be another contraction along any minute." Buffy replied freeing her hand and wiping the sweat from her brow.  
  
Even though she was covered in sweat and her flesh was flush Spike thought that she had never been more beautiful than this, working her little body so hard to bring his children into the world. He had felt the same way when Nicola was giving birth to Joy, it was the only time when his love for her came close to what he felt for Buffy.  
  
"Your beautiful." Spike whispered into to her ear.  
  
Buffy felt angry he had done this to her, got her pregnant made her go threw this pain and now he had the nerve to whisper sweet nothings, she turned her head up to look at him. One look into those deep blue eyes and the anger was lost, how could anyone stay mad at a face like that?  
  
"I don't believe you but thanks." The last word was shouted as another wave of pain started up in her body, she gripped tight onto Spikes hand.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes, "Please make it stop." Buffy shouted but it sounded more like a sob.  
  
Spike stroked her forehead, "It will be soon honey."  
  
His heart ached for her, he give anything to make the pain stop, to do it for her but he couldn't. He watched her face screw up as she pushed hard.  
  
"Your firsts in crowing." The nurse informed them, Spike went to take a look and Buffy dragged him back.  
  
"Do you dare look down there Spike." Buffy said in a harsh tone that told him he wasn't going to argue with her. He just nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"One more Buffy come on you can do it, push hard." The nurse told Buffy, coaching her.  
  
Buffy pushed down hard, she wished that it would all be over, yes soon she'd have a nice little baby but there was another one to come after that, more pushing. Then she heard a cry and it seemed worth it.  
  
"Your eldest and girl." The nurse said as she took the baby away, Buffy wanted to hold her daughter but more work had to be done yet.  
  
"A girl Buffy, we've got our baby girl." Spike said grinning kissing her head. Buffy noticed the little tears of joy forming in his eyes.  
  
"I want to see her." Buffy said and the nurse looked over.  
  
The nurse walked over to side of the bed and held the tiny bundle over to a rather proud looking father. Spike took his new little girl in his arms and held her so that Buffy could see. She was beautiful, a little bit of light brown hair and dark brown eyes just like Will.  
  
"Oh my baby is so pretty." Buffy said before starting to scream again, the other baby was trying to force it's way out, in the most painful way.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder how it's going." Will said pacing the waiting room, Joy had never seen him like this so pent up and nervous, it reminded her of her father.  
  
"Sit down darlin' my dad will come out when then any news." Joy said patting the seat next to her.  
  
"I'm worried what if something goes wrong with mom? Or the twins, what if, things do go wrong." Will said panicking himself with his own words. He looked at Joy who seemed to remain clam it was surprising when you saw her father.  
  
"Your looking forward to having two little brothers or sisters aren't you?" She said smiling that Will had come round now.  
  
"Yeah I guess I am, I mean it's a bit ick to think about how they came to be but it's going to be so great, a Matthew's gonna have two friends his own age."  
  
~*~  
  
"Come one more big push we've got the head." The nurse instructed Buffy.  
  
This was the last one, she could do it Buffy told her self as she pushed with all the energy she had left. One more push and she could cradle her two children in her arms.  
  
Another loud shrill cry filled the labour room, and Buffy and Spike's second child was brought into the world.  
  
"A boy you two have a boy." The nurse told the couple as she went to tend to the necessities.  
  
"A boy!" Spike said with pride. Yes he loved Joy and he loved the little girl who wasn't even a year old yet but a boy. A son, the Victorian in him had craved a son and now he had on. His family was complete.  
  
The nurse handed the twins over tot heir parents who looked physically and emotionally drained, the little boy to Spike and the little girl to Buffy.  
  
"Their here." Buffy said as she looked at her two children, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah pet, and still with no names." Spike said laughing.  
  
"Excuse me but would you like me to go and tell your family?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Erm yes but could you give us a minute alone first please." Buffy said wanting to enjoy the time alone with Spike and the twins a little longer. For one ad soon as Dawn was told she would be in the room demanding to hold them both, and at that moment Buffy felt like she never wanted to let the go.  
  
Spike noticed that Buffy's eyes were flitting from the girl to the boy and guessed that she yearned to hold them both, he didn't want to let go but he could see the mothers need. He handed his son over to Buffy and watched as all the love she had surrounded the two of them.  
  
"Spike there so beautiful." Buffy said shakily as she started to cry again.  
  
"He looks like me." Spike added with pride, it was true, it would have made more sense to say that he was Matthew's twin. The little boy had bright blue eyes and Spike's high cheekbones, but he did have Buffy's small button nose.  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around his family, he was enjoying the moment but he wanted Dawn, Will, Joy and Matthew there as well, to complete the family.  
  
As he thought it he heard Dawn squeal from outside the door, the nurse must have just announced the new arrivals. The door swung open and there was the rest of the family entered.  
  
"Oh my little ones." Dawn said peeking into the two little blankets.  
  
Joy held Matthew close to her chest and looked at her brother and sister, Will just looked on awe struck. Again pride started to emanate from Buffy and Spike as they watched the other family members smile and coo over the children they had created together.  
  
"Names?" Joy questioned.  
  
Buffy and Spike smiled at each other, then looked down at the children. None of the names on the short list had made it, their plan of waiting to see their children had worked.  
  
"Well here we have Nathan Giles Evan." Buffy said planting a little kiss on her son's head, "And here we have Daya Tara Evan." Planting an equal kiss on her daughter's head.  
  
Dawn plucked Daya from Buffy's arms, "Hello Daya." She said before passing her back to Spike.  
  
Then she took Nathan from Buffy, "Hello Nathan." And then handed him back to Spike.  
  
Dawn would have liked to hold them both for a little longer but the moment she took them away Buffy she saw Spike and Buffy flinch.  
  
Spike gazed down at his Daya and Nathan, things were going to be brilliant they were going to be happy. He bent his knees so that he was on level with Buffy's head, he noticed how she never took her eyes off the children.  
  
"Would now be a good time to bring up a wedding honey?" Spike asked hopeful as ever.  
  
She looked into his eyes and the back at Daya and Nathan, not yet, she couldn't not before she was ready, "Not yet Darling."  
  
TBC. 


	24. Explain To Me

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
  
The front door of the house on Revello Drive was thrown open by a very proud new father. It'd been two days since Daya and Nathan had been born and Spike had hardly left Buffy's side in the hospital.  
  
"Nice of Dawn to come with us an' help." Spike said struggling with numerous bags, to giant teddy bears and a new baby balloon.  
  
"She thought we might want some time alone with them, you know she's talking about moving out." Buffy said walking into home with two baby carriers.  
  
She noted the look of shock horror on Spike's face, she knew that Spike had become even closer to Dawn since he'd been back but she didn't think he'd have a problem with her moving out.  
  
"The Nibblet?" He questioned  
  
"Come on you know that's she's not you little Nibble any more, she's in her thirties." Buffy said sitting down like she hadn't sat down in years.  
  
"Yeah but, the Nibblet? She doesn't have to go because of us, she knows that doesn't she." Spike said now that he had started to pace.  
  
Buffy watched him, there had always been something between Spike and Dawn that she never understood, when they were together it was like she was fifteen and he was twenty. Sometimes in made her feel a little jealous that she would never get to have that sort of connection with Spike, but then she looked at Daya and Nathan and her jealousy lifted she had a different connection with him.  
  
Spike sat on the arm of the car that Buffy was sat at, their two children placed in their baby carriers on the floor, this was happiness.  
  
"You looked tired honey." Spike said as he planted kisses on to the top of Buffy's head. He felt Buffy snuggle up against his body.  
  
"I am, but they're going to need a feed in half an hour so I'm going to stay awake until then." Buffy said trying to push back the yawn that was escaping.  
  
When Joy had been born Nicola was still alive so both and Spike shared the care of their little girl, Spike looked at Buffy yawning wondering how she ever managed when she had William.  
  
"You need to sleep now pet, I can take care of them you go to bed."  
  
Buffy noted that it wasn't a suggestion it was an order, what was he thinking? Since when did Buffy take orders for Spike? He might be right but she wasn't going to let him now that, and if she went to bed before the twins had their feed she wouldn't sleep anyway.  
  
"Nope I'll mess up the system and I won't sleep without you honey." Buffy said using naked cuddling to keep him from carrying her upstairs and locking her in their bedroom.  
  
Spike eyed her with suspicion, he knew that she was trying to do. He'd let her get away with it, not that he had much choice in it anyway. Fine she wanted to stick to the system then he would make sure she helped and didn't just fall asleep on the sofa.  
  
~*~  
  
All the things she'd seen in her time as a Slayer and all the things she battled nothing compared to this. She held her wriggling baby girl close to her chest as she fed her the last of her bottle. Spike was just finishing changing Nathan's nappy.  
  
"They wriggle so much for me they just seem to stay calm for you it's not fair." Buffy said with a little pout on her face.  
  
"That's just cuz they're so excited to be close to you love, just like I always am." Spike replied wiggling his eyebrows. He was glad to see that the blatant flattery was making Buffy smile.  
  
"All done." Buffy told Spike as she handed Daya over to him and reached out for Nathan.  
  
Spike sat Daya up in his arms and rubbed her back trying to bring up any trapped wind, he almost laughed at himself when he thought about how ridiculous the whole situation was. An ex-vampire and his ex-slayer lover tending to their children together.  
  
Buffy held a new bottle up to Nathan's mouth and watched with pure fascination as he sucked it into his mouth.  
  
"I love you." Spike said.  
  
"I love you too." Buffy replied.  
  
Spike felt the urge to ask again, she had warned him to leave it but Spike had never listened to her warnings in the past and with this being so important he wasn't going to start.  
  
"Buffy, Slayer, I want you to marry me." He blurted the words so fast that she couldn't stop him and now they were out there.  
  
She looked at him noting the grin on his face. He knew that if he asked her then she wouldn't be able to shout and scream at his because the children were there. Maybe it was time to talk about it, get her feeling out in the open then hopefully he'd leave it alone for a while.  
  
"Explain to me why you want to marry me." She asked shocking him by the tone of her answer, no shouting no changing the subject.  
  
"For a start it's only proper now that we have the children, and I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my time on this earth." Spike explained his eyes a wash the honesty.  
  
He watched Buffy for her reaction, it wasn't pleasing he saw the anger start to boil in her eyes. She knew that she had to keep calm and that made her even angrier.  
  
"Just as I thought, you only want to be my husband because we've got kids together. I thought you of all vampires moved with the times but no those Victorian values just keep coming back to bite me in the arse." Her words harsh but the tone soft and soothing.  
  
"Sorry did I miss something happening in this conversation, since when did my date of birth come into it?" Spike said, honestly confused.  
  
Buffy felt like ringing his neck, he understood her better than anyone else she'd ever known but he never could see her true feelings when it came to him.  
  
"Me and you we're good together, we're happy why do we have to get married to be together for the rest of our lives?" She asked.  
  
"We don't have to, but don't you think it'd be nice for us and for the kids, not just these to but Joy and Will as well? I want us all to be happy." Spike said getting more and more frustrated with the conversation.  
  
Buffy started to bite her lip, part of her felt her that Spike was right, if he continued he'd convince her but that wasn't the way it should be, it should happen because they both wanted it.  
  
"Spike stop, please, I love you but this isn't how I want it to be." She said hearing a little growl for him.  
  
"I thought I understood you but now I'm thinking that I never did and never will." Buffy watched his Spike the words. He couldn't even look up into her eyes, he reminded fixed on Daya who was happily burping away.  
  
"We had two children that we never thought we'd have thrust upon us, don't get me wrong I love them and I'm glad we've got them but we shouldn't use them as a reason to jump into getting married. Would you have asked me if I wasn't pregnant?"  
  
"Yes I would have. Maybe not then at that moment, but I would have, I want to be with you." Spike said on the verge tears, Buffy was always with the rejection.  
  
"Please Spike I love you."  
  
"Do you? Do you really love me? All you ever do is reject me." He said the tears flowing freely now.  
  
It struck her, even after all they had gotten thought together he still thought that she thought he was beneath her. That was the worst thing she had ever said to him and no matter how much love she gave him now she could never make up for it. "I do love you, so much I love you with all my heart, but when we get married I want it to be because I want to and the moment takes us." She said handing Nathan over to him after he put Daya back into her carrier.  
  
"When we get married." The tears had stopped and Buffy saw a flicker of hope in his eyes.  
  
"Yes when. You can carry on asking me and I'm sure one day I'll say yes just not yet." Buffy said leaning over to kiss Spike.  
  
Hope. There was hope Spike thought, one day she would say yes.  
  
TBC.. 


	25. Changing The Routine

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
  
FOUR AND HALF YEARS LATER  
  
Spike came down stairs bleary eyed from sleep, it was Saturday his favourite day of the week because Buffy didn't have to go to work and she always let him have a little sleep in. Today he'd actually got to take advantage of that sleep because Buffy had managed to keep Daya and Nathan from waking him up.  
  
Most Saturdays they would pretend to have a fight outside his bedroom door so that he would wake up. He'd wake up and so stumbling to the door ready to tell them off only to find his two little angels giving him the puppy dog eyes they'd learnt from their mother, all they ever got was cuddles.  
  
Coming down the stairs Spike thought he heard a small whimpering sound coming from the front porch, he slowly opened the door to find Daya sat on the step head in hands sobbing.  
  
"Daya pet what's the matter." He asked now suddenly awake.  
  
Daya didn't look up at here dad, which Spike was glad of he never liked to see the tears in his children's eyes. He heard a little sniffle come from her.  
  
"Come on sweetheart tell daddy what's wrong." Spike said pulling her small form into his arms, he felt her wriggle up into his chest.  
  
"Jenny made me cry she was being rery mean and she's meant to be my frend." She explained still crying.  
  
Jenny Jamieson was a little girl that was two years older than the twins who lived over the road. Spike didn't know her that well but he didn't like her he could she the spite in her eyes, and Buffy defiantly didn't like her she called her Queen C referring to her high school bitch.  
  
Every couple of weeks Daya would be found on the steps outside the house on Revello Drive crying when she was meant to be playing with Jenny. Spike was glad that he had found her this time and not Nathan. About three weeks earlier Nathan had found Daya crying on the doorstep and when Daya explained to him what had happened Nathan had gone and found Jenny and punched her breaking her nose.  
  
At least that wasn't going to happen this time although Spike did feel the urge to lock the child in a coal bin.  
  
"Right tell me what she said." Spike said knowing that it would be something insignificant to him but heartbreaking to her, like her dolly was ugly or something.  
  
"She called me a bar stud." Daya said sobbing even harder.  
  
At first Spike couldn't understand what was so bad or nasty about that but then he said the words quickly to himself and realized what Jenny had said to Daya. An anger flickered in his eyes, almost as if the demon was still there.  
  
"Is that all she said?" Spike asked his little girl trying his hardest to stay calm and not go and rip the six year olds head off.  
  
"No she said we were all feeks." Daya squealed, Spike felt like a monster for making his daughter recount the tale but if this was going to get sorted then he needed to know what had happened.  
  
"Why?" He questioned softly.  
  
"She said we are all inbreded cuz my brother and sister are married and she said that was wrong." Daya said now crying beyond the point of consolation. Spike stood up with Daya in his arms and carried her into the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike placed Daya down on to the sofa and sat next to her stroking her forehead like he use to do for Buffy when the morning sickness got really bad. Suddenly he had another small figure in front of him.  
  
Nathan stood in front of his father with his hands on his hips and a very mad expression on his face.  
  
"What did that meany Jenny do to Daya this time?" Nathan spat the words out and Spike could see that his only son was out for vengeance. Last year they had explained to Nathan that he must always protect his sister from bad things, and it seemed that Nathan took promises as seriously as his father.  
  
"Jenny said something nasty but I want to talk to you about it." Spike said telling his son that now was not the time to storm out and use Jenny as a punch bag.  
  
"Ok daddy." Nathan said sitting himself down on the floor and looking up at his father waiting for the words of wisdom. It amazed his the way Nathan was, Nathan took Spike's every word as law, Daya on the other hand would normally think about it first.  
  
Spike put Daya on his lap and wiped her tears away, he sighed deeply how was he going to explain this tale to the children.  
  
"Me and Mum knew each other many years ago but then I had to move away and while I was away I met another nice lady and I had a baby with her, Joyce."  
  
"But Joy isn't a baby daddy." Daya whispered.  
  
"No she grew up honey. Well mummy met a man and she had a baby with him, William. And years later when Will and Joy grew up they met each other and fell in love, but they didn't know that I loved mum. So they got married and had Matthew and mum and me fell in love again and we had you. Now does any of that sound bad to you?" He asked his children, he knew he hadn't done a very good job of explaining but he hoped it would do for now.  
  
"It sounds like a fairy story." Nathan said still on the floor starring at his father.  
  
"Can I be a pincess?" Daya giggled from her father arms.  
  
Nathan stood up and grabbed Daya's hand dragging her off Spike's knee, "You can alvays be my pincess."  
  
Spike watched as the two small children ran up the stairs laughing and squealing, it brought a smile to his face. He was so lucky to have the family he had, all he needed now was a kiss from Buffy and the start of the day would be brilliant.  
  
His mind was ticking, maybe now was a good time. He wandered into the kitchen and wrapped his arms round Buffy who was making him some toast.  
  
~*~  
  
"They finally went to sleep." Buffy said as she descended the stairs.  
  
"Problems pet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well they wouldn't sleep, Daya wanted Nathan to tell her stories about how she was a princess and how he would fight away all the baddies that wanted to get her." Buffy explained as she took a place next to Spike on the sofa.  
  
Spike laughed, it was funny how one little comment could trigger hours of trouble for parents. It was cute though.  
  
He stared at Buffy, he wanted to ask her again but this time he wanted her to say yes. He loved her and the children and nothing would make him leave them but he wasn't sure how much more of Buffy's rejection he could take.  
  
"Buffy I love you." Spike said stroking her hand.  
  
Buffy turned to face Spike, "I love you too Big Bad."  
  
Spike moved so that he was kneeling on the floor in front of her, his heart beating faster than he would have thought humanly possible.  
  
Buffy watched him, she knew this routine, the big proposal that Spike went through every couple of months. Although he hadn't asked her for nearly a year now. Maybe it was time for a change of routine.  
  
"Spike get up." She said love filling her tone.  
  
Normally Spike would have argued but he could take anymore of her stomping on his heart. She had explained to him why she wouldn't say yes and he did understand but his heart couldn't take anymore. He pushed himself back onto the sofa, so today wasn't the day she said yes.  
  
Buffy looked at the sad look in his eyes and smiled, if only he knew. She moved off the sofa so that she was in front of him.  
  
"William will you marry me?" Buffy asked her heart fluttering unsure about his answer.  
  
"Yes. God yes."  
  
Buffy pulled him off the sofa and they fell onto the floor sharing a deep kiss.  
  
TBC. 


	26. Vows & Parties

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Again thanks for all the lovely feedback, and as a reward here is the chapter you have all been waiting for, I hope it's not a disappointment. Keep reviewing, I need it to make me feel better cuz we're reaching the end. CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX Buffy stood in front of the full length mirror in the back room of the civil hall they had hired for the occasion, nerves pulsing through her body. She looked at here reflection, it wasn't the way she had imagined herself on her wedding day but she was happy with it.  
  
Her long blond hair was curled and fell round her face and her cream dress was like a dream. Buffy hadn't opted for the traditional type of dress, she had gone for a cream ball gown made from silk and lace.  
  
"How you feeling?" Dawn asked as she peeped her head round the doorframe.  
  
"Nervous, excited, happy and scared." Buffy said taking a deep breath and swallowing hard.  
  
"A normal bride then." Dawn laughed. Buffy looked beautiful, it had taken a lot of years but she had finally got it right. Dawn had met Spike when she was twelve, well she could remember meeting him then even though she never really, and she knew that him and Buffy were meant to be. At first her own crush had caused her to hate her sister because of Spike's undying love, then she say that it was one of the most beautiful loves in the world.  
  
"Is Spike ready?" Buffy asked hoping that Dawn wasn't going to tell her Spike had ran away, Buffy remembered Anya and Xander's first wedding all too well.  
  
"Buffy he's been ready for nearly thirty years." Dawn said taking her sisters hand.  
  
"You know what I mean Dawnie, is he here?"  
  
"Yes and he's waiting for you." With that Buffy headed for the door, it really was now or never. It was time to let herself be happy.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike heard the music of the wedding march start up and he turned his head to look down the aisle, he was stunned when he saw Buffy. Giles was walking her down the aisle ready to give her away and Spike smiled at the watcher, they had told him not to make the journey over from England but he had told them that he would forbid the wedding if he wasn't allowed to attend.  
  
Suddenly Buffy was next to Spike and Giles had given Spike her hand. It was happening all his dreams were coming true. Before the judge started to speak Spike and Buffy looked over to where Daya, Nathan, Joy, Will and Matthew were sat, their family.  
  
"Welcome to the marriage of William James Evan and Buffy Anne Summers." The judge began. Spike and Buffy just stood smiling at each other.  
  
"You have been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union." The judge continued and then motioned to Spike to start.  
  
"There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever." Spike told Buffy his eyes full of love and honesty.  
  
"I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day." Buffy said speaking the words softly and trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers, will you take William James Evan as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?" The judge asked Buffy.  
  
"I will." Buffy replied, as she placed the gold band on to Spike's finger sliding it on with care and love.  
  
"William James Evan, will you take Buffy Anne Summers as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?" The judge said looking at Spike.  
  
"I will." Spike answered taking the ring and placing it on Buffy's finger.  
  
"In the years which shall bring Buffy and William into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home."  
  
"Inasmuch as Buffy and Spike have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife."  
  
You may kiss." The judge concluded.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike took Buffy into his arms and kissed her deeply, he could feel Buffy's cheeks getting red at the public display of affection, but she was starting to get lost in him. She was soon brought out of it thought by a light tugging on the bottom of her dress.  
  
Buffy broke away from Spike's embrace and looked down to see Nathan looking up at his parents, "Mommy are v aving a party now?" Nathan asked with a smile on his face.  
  
Spike grabbed the child up into his arms and carried him down the aisle with himself and Buffy. After a few seconds he saw Daya running towards them, she never did like to be left out of the action, wherever Nathan went Daya had to follow.  
  
"Mommy, I taught you looked pity." Daya said taking hold of her mother's hand.  
  
Buffy smiled down at her little girl, this truly was the happiest day of her life. The tears of joy were now flowing at an alarming rate and all Buffy could do was smile. Spike kissed her on the cheek as the started to get surrounded by well-wishers.  
  
TBC.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Now there's only the epilogue to go guys, I know it's sad isn't it. Just in case anyone was wondering I got the vows from a website, sorry I don't know which one I just put a search in on MSN. 


	27. Shout Then Laugh

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Right people this is it, the very end of 'Will & Joy'. Thank you everyone who has read & reviewed, it means a lot to me. I can tell from the reviews that have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Spike was lying in bed with the curtains pulled back and the sun shining on to his chest and stomach, Buffy was cuddled up next to him falling in and out of sleep. Spike loved the Sunday mornings they shared in bed together, nowhere to go no reason to get out of bed.  
  
Buffy wriggled even closer to his side and let out a long sigh.  
  
"You awake now pet." Spike said kissing her hair. The hair that had once been a honey blonde was now turning into a light shade of grey but Spike thought she looked just as beautiful as the day he married her.  
  
Buffy nodded her head and planted little soft kisses on his neck and shoulder, so soft that they were barley there.  
  
"I love you honey." Buffy said pulling her head up to meet his face so that she could give him a proper kiss.  
  
They had been married twelve years that month and things were just as romantic as ever. Sometimes Buffy would be a bit bitter that they were getting old and that the twins were still so young, all the time they could have had together that was wasted but as Spike reminded her things were perfect.  
  
Spike would laugh when Buffy would say that they were old and if they were home alone head pull her down to the floor and make love to her just to prove that age meant nothing to them. He said that with Daya and Nathan to look after they had no choice but to stay young.  
  
Buffy couldn't argue with him, those two would keep any one on their toes. They were great kids but they had the mixed personalities of their parents, all that stubbornness and passion could be a lot to cope with sometimes.  
  
"I loves you too." Spike cooed into her ear.  
  
Buffy looked into Spike's eyes, over the years many things had changed about him physically but those eyes always stayed the same, sexy blue eyes that could melt her in a second.  
  
"I'm thinking we need to get up." Buffy told him as she threw back the sheets off the bed.  
  
Buffy heard a deep growl come from Spike and she knew the look he would have on her face, then suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her flat on her back to bed.  
  
"I don't wanna." Spike said like a child complete with a massive pout.  
  
Buffy giggled, he might like to still pretend that he had it in him to be the big bad but all she had to do would be to threaten him with waking him up early every morning and she would have won.  
  
"Oh on the sexy big bad's gonna get me!" She squealed as Spike placed big kisses all down her neck and over her chest. Soon though they were interrupted by the sound of arguing.  
  
~*~  
  
Nathan had Daya lifted over his shoulder and was carrying her up the stairs toward his parent's bedroom, Matthew followed closely behind trying to restrain Daya as she thrashed about.  
  
"Quit it mom and dad are gonna pissed enough as it is." Nathan said his voice stern, Buffy always commented on how he sounded like his father but without the accent. The truth was Buffy could hear the accent but she knew that if Nathan knew that he would only want to emphasis the slang English used by Spike and not the soft well-mannered Giles style English that Spike used from time to time.  
  
"Your such a dick." Daya said as Nathan reached the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy and Spike couldn't hear what words were being spoken by their children but the knew that Nathan was bringing Daya to them for a parental intervention, so quickly they pulled the covers up around them to cover their naked bodies.  
  
"I thought Daya was staying the night at Ruby's why is she back so early." Spike spoke softly to Buffy.  
  
"God knows and Nath was staying over with Matthew." Buffy added.  
  
Just as the words were spoken Nathan flung open the bedroom door without knocking and dumped his sister on the floor, Matthew came to stand on the other side of her.  
  
One look at her and Spike was already getting pretty angry, Daya was on the floor wearing a blue denim mini skirt and a white short halter-top. Buffy thought she looked nice.  
  
"Daya went on a date last night!" Nathan announced as if she had committed the biggest crime in the world.  
  
"You did what?" Spike roared from his place in the bed wishing that he had some clothes on so that he could pace and rant at the same time.  
  
"Daddy listen, Nathan's just." Daya began only to be cut off by her brother.  
  
"And dad it was with Mark Connelly the 19 year old who cheated on her last year." Nathan went on to explain.  
  
Buffy put her hands to her face, she had never told Spike exactly how old Mark was because she knew what his reaction would be. Now sitting next to him she could practically feel the anger coming off him.  
  
"Daya. Tell me this is not true!" Spike said keeping calmer than Buffy would have expected.  
  
"Well sorry dad but it is!" Daya said standing up and placing her hands firmly on her hips. Although Buffy wasn't one hundred percent happy with her daughter's outfit she was proud that she was standing up for herself.  
  
"How many times! If you want to go on a date I want to meet the boy first, I want to know where you're going and check your outfit first." Spike said reeling off the rules of dating that he had modified for his younger daughter.  
  
"Well I don't want to do that, so you are gonna have to deal!" Daya said glaring at her brother for telling her dad.  
  
"Go to your room I'll talk to you when I've calmed down." Spike ordered and Daya instantly obeyed, leaving Matthew and Nathan in the room.  
  
"Ok boys you can go now." Buffy said not wanting them to see the shouting Spike was going to do about what 19 year old boys would want from Daya.  
  
"Thanks you two, it's good to know that someone looks out for her, god knows she can't seem to do it herself!" Spike sighed, kids he loved them to death but they were hard work. Nathan and Matthew left the room grinning that Daya would never be allowed to see that Mark who had treated her so badly again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't say it." Spike said as the door closed.  
  
"What?" Buffy said pretending that she didn't know what on earth he was talking about.  
  
"You know that Daya should be allowed to go on dates, blah, blah, blah, well I don't care she's my baby girl and I'm not gonna let some horny kid mess her about." Spike said now turning to look at Buffy.  
  
"Well you know honey I went out with Angel when I was sixteen and he was over two hundred years older than me." Buffy said stroking his hair to calm him down.  
  
"And look what the prancin' poof went an' did, now if that's not an advert for not 'aving sex then I dunno what is!" Spike said the anger making his accent rougher.  
  
They laughed together, they faced these problems all the time, Spike would get wound up and Buffy would stay clam, then they would laugh about it and work it out.  
  
"I love you." Buffy said as she fell back into his arms.  
  
THE END.  
  
Please give me some feedback, come on over all what did you think? I'd love to know it might help with my next fic, 'There's Only You'. Thanks 


	28. PLEASE READ NOW IMORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR NOTE:  
  
Hi everyone, you might be wondering why I've posted this again well I'm gonna explain.  
  
There are to reasons;  
  
I've been reading a lot of fics lately and I realized that due to fan fic.net ban on NC-17 stuff there has been a great blur between that and R rated. And as I'm not all that good at writing smutty stuff anyway I've decided that CHAPTER 16 is actually R rated so I've put it back up.  
  
The other reason is I'm proud to say that I've unexpectedly won an award, yay me!!!! I haven't got a clue who nominated me but I'm glad they did. I've won the 'BITE ME BITCH SPUFFY AU FIC OF MARCH' and because of this I've been nominated for AU FIC OF 2003.  
  
I'm really hoping that I've gotten some new readers cuz this is by far the fic that I enjoyed the most an I hope you lot enjoy it to!  
  
Nikkibabe  
  
P.S Some reviews would be really nice as well ( 


End file.
